Hold Me Close
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: Cat may be one of the only girl newsies in Brooklyn but she can handle things, or so she thought. A few memories of the past make her wonder if she can continue to handle this all on her own. MushxOC and some other pairings may happen. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Newsies story. I only own the characters which I made up for this story._

* * *

><p><em>High times, hard times. Sometimes the livin' is sweet and sometimes there's nothing to eat. But I always land on my feet.<em>

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!" I yelled.

Bits gave me a funny look. (He's not quite use to me, one of the only girl newsies in Brooklyn, selling papes with him.) "What's your problem?"

"Sorry... I got a song stuck in my head."

"No need ta yell about it."

"Sorry..." _Grr... it's been weeks since she sang that song and I got it stuck in my head again! I hate how Medda sings such catchy tunes._

"So you goin' ta Manhanttan tanight, Cat?"

I glanced at Bits. "Probably, why do ya ask?"

"No reason, sweethawt."

I frowned at him. "What did Spot say somethin' to ya?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't."

I growled and pushed Bits into an alleyway. He may be older than me but I'm a little bigger and taller so I can push him around a little. "You tell me now or I'll soak ya."

"Calm down, darlin'. Spot just seems a bit irritated wit' ya still."

"Eeesh. Still? It's not my fault my drunk father tries to come an' get me. Why can't Spot just let it go?"

"Well, your fadder did make a mess of t'ings. Plus, he did try an' get ya while we's were sellin' papes and messed up Spot's sellin'."

"You'd t'ink he'd be just a little nicer since I am a goil..."

Bits pursed his lips a little. "Just lie low, okay sweet? Spot probably forgets you's a goil since your so much like us. Give him some time and I'm sure you'll be back to your old sellin' spot."

"Yeah, yeah... whatever..." _I doubt my sellin' spot will be there if I ever get back... _"Hey, Bits. Do ya know where Hush is?"

"Hush? Who's dat?"

I tugged at my fiery red bangs. I forgot that Hush was new. "The new goil."

"Oh dat goil. Last I saw her, she was at the docks. She from Manhattan?"

I quickly shoved my unruly bangs into my hat. Bangs are such a distraction for me. "Something like that. She hasn't said much since she got here."

"Funny she's called Hush."

I shrugged and walked out of the alley with Bits. "You t'ink Spot'll be at the docks?"

Bits shrugged. "Who knows? But remember what I said, lie low."

I rolled my eyes. I can take care of myself, Bits.

* * *

><p>Headlines weren't that great so I had to brainstorm a bit for new ones, but I managed to sell them pretty quick. With papes out of the way, I could finally go see Hush. I've actually known her from way back. She use to live in Brooklyn back when I still lived with my family but then she and her family moved away. I was rather surprised last week when Mush walked her over the bridge. It was good to see her again but thanks to stupid Spot I had to wait to see her.<p>

I hurried down the docks and scanned for Hush.

"If it ain't the kitty cat."

_Oh bother... not now. _I turned around to be greeted by a tall, dirty-blonde newsie."Hiya, Al."

"What brings such a delicate little kitty over ta the docks?"

"Have you seen Hush?"

"You didn't come ta see me?"

I could barely keep back a smile at the sound of the disappointment in his voice. "Nope. Just tell me if you've seen her or not."

Al frowned a little and replied,"Your pipsqueak friend is thata way." He gestured with his long arm toward Spot's hideout.

_Great... _"Is Spot there?"

Al shook his head. "Racetrack came by and they went to the races."

_Luck is finally on my side! _"Thanks, Al!" I hurried over to Spot's hideout. "Hush? You still here?"

Hush peeked out from Spot's hideout and nodded. She was always a quiet little thing. I'm still surprised that she decided to become a newsie. But I admit, I am a bit jealous of her very feminine looks. I look a bit more tomboyish. I don't mind looking boyish but then sometimes I wish I looked pretty.

"What brings you here, Catherine?"

"Just wanted to see you. You don't haf to call me by my real name. Cat is just fine."

Hush shrugged and pushed a stray black hair back into her hat.

"Want to go to Manhattan wit' me?"

Hush nodded quickly.

I pursed my lips a little. Hush certainly hasn't changed, still as silent as ever. I'm guessing it's her Asian side, but her mother was always saying she talked too much. I wonder how much her mom talked if Hush was a chatterbox.

"I'm sure Mush is waiting for you," I teased.

Hush blushed ever so slightly. Her olive skin looked cute with a bit of pink flush.

"We should stop by a store and get you some betta clothes to impress him with. Spot certainly didn't make sure those clothes were your size."

Hush's blush deepened as she quickened her pace to match my long strides. I always forget she doesn't walk very fast. Plus she is really short compared to me. Small, dainty Hush next to me, gangly, bean-pole Cat, strange pair of friends, right?

"Boys are not small as me. Do not blame Spot. And I do not have much money to buy."

"Don't worry about money. I can pay. You can always pay me back later."

"But-"

"No buts. I wanna have some fun wit' ya."

Hush sighed as I lead her across the Brooklyn Bridge. I whistled cheerfully. Today was gonna be good.

Hush's face was slightly pink as we walked out of the shop. I guess she was still getting use to being dressed like a boy.

"Come on, Hush. You look real cute like that."

Hush gave me a small smile but I could tell she was still uncomfortable with the short pants. It couldn't be helped though. The only small pants at the store were short.

"Why hello Cat and Hush right?"

I grinned. "Hallo, Kid."

Hush nodded quickly at Kid Blink.

"What brings you two here?"

"Oh you know the usual reason and I thought Hush would like to see Mush." I winked at Kid and he grinned back. He and I both had the same thought on Mush and Hush.

"Lucky for you, I was on my way ta see Mush."

"Great! Mind if we join ya?"

"I thought the invite was plain."

I laughed. "All right den."

Now don't get the idea that Kid Blink and I are a couple. We're just good friends. He's already got himself a girl. He has Nancy, otherwise known as the mayor's daughter. I don't know why he never calls her by her name when he's with the guys but if that's what he wants, okay.

"Look! There's Mush now."

"Hey, Mush!" I yelled.

Mush jumped and looked toward us. Kid and I kept back our smirks when Mush saw Hush and blushed deeply.

"H-hi guys," he called out shyly as he hurried over to us.

Hush stayed behind me once Mush got close.

"What brings you to Manhattan, Cat?"

"The usual. Oh and Hush here was dyin' to see you again." I gently pushed Hush toward Mush. She wasn't expecting that and slammed right into Mush's chest nearly knocking him over.

"Ooof!"

Kid bit back a laugh as Mush and Hush steadied themselves.

"I-I-I am so sorry. I did not mean to um bump into you," Hush apologized quickly.

"Ah. It's okay. Um. I mean I should have been careful. Er, why don't we go and see Medda?"

"That... would be nice."

Mush blushed deeply as he and Hush started walking off toward Medda's.

"Have a nice time!" I called out.

Hush quickly turned back toward me. "You are not coming?"

"Sorry, I got a few things to do. Just have fun wit' Mush, okay?"

Hush pursed her lips a little then glanced at Mush. "All right."

Kid and I let out our laughter once Mush and Hush were out of hearing range.

"That was sooo funny! Did you see Mush's face?"

"I saw. Man, I t'ink this is our best match yet, Cat."

"Our only match. Besides we're not makin' this inta a hobby."

Kid shrugged. "I thought goils liked that sort of stuff."

"I'm not your typical goil," I pointed out.

"True true."

"Well, I'm gonna claim my bunk at the lodge. I'm sure you are itchin' ta see Nancy."

Kid grinned. "Yup. Nancy and I are going out tanight for some fun."

"Don't get inta too much trouble."

"Who me? I never get inta trouble."

I laughed and continued on to the lodge. The place was empty since most of the guys were out sellin' or hanging out somewhere in the city. I had nothing worth doing so I just claimed an empty bunk and plopped down on it.

* * *

><p>Bored... I was kinda hoping someone would pop in and invite me to hang out. I had a good day with Hush but now that she was with Mush, I was by myself. I am happy for her. I just wish I had her luck with friends. Even though she is rather quiet, she is pretty good at making friends. Me, I am somewhat friendly but I usually end up bumpin' heads with most guys. Kid, Mush, Bits, Boots, Racetrack, and Jack are the few exceptions.<p>

"Hey."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Seriously... Is my face that scary?" Jack questioned after flipping off the bunk above me.

"J-Jack... I didn't know you were here. You scared me."

"Like I couldn't tell from that goily scream."

I threw a pillow at Jack. "I am a goil, thank you."

Jack laughed and threw the pillow back. "You bump heads wit' Spot again?"

I sighed and hugged the pillow tightly. "Yeah... somet'ing like that."

"I don't mind ya comin' over here until Spot cools off, but I t'ink it might just be betta if you'd just move here."

I frowned at Jack. What was he thinking? I wasn't going to leave Brooklyn just because Spot and I bump heads a lot. "Forget it. I'm not movin'."

"Come on, Cat. You'll make more friends here. There's more goil newsies over here and you won't bump heads wit' the guys as much over here."

"I got Bits and Hush back in Brooklyn."

Jack sighed and crossed his arms. "Cat, come on. I just want ta make sure you're okay. Hush can move over here too."

"No! Jack, it's nice that you're thinkin' of me, but I'm not leavin' Brooklyn."

"It's not just about you always bumpin' heads with Spot. I know about your fadder."

"I know you know. Practically everyone in Brooklyn knows who he is. I can avoid him like I can avoid Spot."

"You haven't been good 'bout avoiding either of 'em lately."

I jumped up and shoved Jack onto the bunk beside us. "Just a bit of bad luck, okay? Would ya stop bein' so big brudder over me? I don't need ya to protect me. I can take care of myself!"

Before Jack could say another word, I stormed out of the Newsies Lodge. I didn't want to hear anything else he had to say. How could he think of something like that? Brooklyn is my home! I don't care about all the problems I have half the time I'm there. It's my home. It's where I was born and he was asking me to leave it?

* * *

><p>After about an hour of walking aimlessly through Manhattan, I finally cooled down. I was starting to feel guilty about my behavior towards Jack. My Irish temper got a little out of hand. Okay, maybe it got a more than a little out of hand, but he could have thought a little about my feelings before suggesting the move. I hope Jack will forgive me.<p>

"Okay... here it goes. Jack, I'm sorry about earlier today. I shouldn't of gotten mad at ya... No, I'm sorry for runnin' off like that. Forgive me? No... that's not quite it either."

I tugged at my bangs as I headed back toward the lodge. Hopefully Jack was still there. But then, he might have gone out to go see Sarah. Man, I made a mess out of things. First, I made Spot mad now Jack. This day wasn't so great after all.

_Knock. Knock._

I shifted uneasily in front of the lodge door. Please let Jack be there or at least someone who knows where he is if he's not there.

"Hello?"

Jack opened the door.

"Jack!" _Just my luck! Maybe today is still going to be good._

"Cat."

"I'm sorry about earlier," we both apologized.

"No, it's my fault, Jack. I shouldn't have gotten mad at ya. I guess I'm still a little mad wit' Spot and I let it out on you."

Jack shook his head and let me in. "I should've thought about your feelin's. I kinda forgot how attached you are to Brooklyn."

"It's okay. I forgive ya. Will you forgive me?"

Jack laughed and pushed my cap over my eyes. "I can't stay mad at ya forever."

I pulled my cap up and grinned at Jack. "Thanks, Cowboy. But why are you still here? I thought you'd be out somewhere wit' Sarah."

"Sarah's sick today so I was stayin' here unless one of the guys wanted ta do somethin'."

"Oh... No one's stopped by since I left?"

Jack shook his head. "Just me and you."

I blushed deeply, which is very odd. I never blush and especially not around Jack. Something must be really wrong with me.

"You okay? You're lookin' a bit red."

"I'm fine! Just a little hot."

Jack quickly put his hand on my forehead which caused me to blush more. "Whoa! Cat, you got quite the fever."

"Fever?" I pushed Jack's hand off and put mine on my forehead. Yikes! He wasn't kidding.

"Maybe I should lie down..."

"Yeah lie down, Cat. I'll go get a docta."

I grabbed Jack's arm as I went to lie down. "No doctor! I just got a fever. I'll be fine."

Jack frowned a little and shook me off. "I'm getting' ya one."

I didn't say anything as he hurried off. I was starting to feel dizzy so I closed my eyes. I really hope this fever will go away once I fall asleep. I'm not fond of doctors.

* * *

><p>Seagulls were crying overhead as I made my way to the docks. Walks by the docks have a way of making me feel better. The cool sea breeze gently tousled my stray hairs. Breathing the fresh salt air refreshed me. It felt as if I hadn't been to the docks in forever. I walked along the edge of the docks and gazed at the water below me. My reflection wasn't the prettiest thing but at least I wasn't down right ugly. I shifted a little and moved toward the edge to get a better view of the water.<p>

_Crack!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH !" I screamed as I fell through a crack in the dock.

_SPLASH!_

I gasped and flailed my arms as I resurfaced. "Help!" I screamed and went back underwater. My body was panicking. I wished I had learned how to swim! "Someone help!" I screamed louder.

_Splash._

Small waves hit me as I heard a voice faintly calling out to me. "Hold on! I'm comin'!"

_Please hurry!_

Everything was starting to get blurry. I felt myself sinking into the water and losing consciousness. Would I get saved before it was too late?

"Hey... little goil."

I winced and opened my eyes. Who in the world was talking to me?

"You all right?" the voice asked.

_What does it look like? I feel like a drowned rat. _My vision cleared a little and I could make out the form of a boy who looked to be a year or two older than me.

"You're just a kid too."

The boy laughed and helped me onto my feet. "You should learn how ta swim."

I wobbled as I tried to regain my balance.

"And watch ya step!" he warned as he ran off.

"Hey wait!" I called after him.

I stumbled toward him but my feet seemed to be glued to the dock. Or wait was I sinking? "Kid, wait! What's your name?"

The boy turned toward me but I couldn't make out his face. It was blurry and getting blurrier the harder I tried to focus on him.

* * *

><p>I shot up out of my bunk, completely entangled in the blankets. "His face!" I cried out. <em>How could I forget what he looked like? That's the only way I'd be able to find him again!<em>

"Um... Cat, are you all right?" Jack asked.

"Maybe she's dileerious or whatever from that fever," Kid suggested.

I blinked as I realized Jack and Kid were hovering over me with concerned looks on their faces. "Hi... I'm fine... I fell asleep," I explained as I tried to untangle myself from the blankets.

"Yeah, we know that. You've been asleep since I first left ya," Jack stated.

"How long have I been sleepin'?" I inquired.

"Let's see, Kid. I t'ink it was about two days?" queried Jack.

Kid nodded. "Two days."

"Two days?! I gotta get back!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa. You can't just leave," Jack cautioned.

Kid put his hand on my forehead. "You still have a slight fever."

I frowned as I slumped back onto the bed. Kid glanced at Jack and put his hands in his pockets.

"Please let me go. My fever isn't that bad anymore. I got ta sell papes today." I begged.

Jack shook his head. "You're stayin' here. I don't want ta take the chance of ya getting' sick again."

"But, Jack, it's just a slight fever. I'll be fine," I promised.

"No, you are stayin' here. I don't want ya to get more sick while you're sellin' papes. And ya didn't seem ta have slept well," Jack said firmly.

I sighed. "I just had a kinda bad dream."

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" Kid asked.

I didn't know how to respond. I did want to talk about it to get it off my mind, but it was kind of strange for Jack and Kid to be soo concerned about me.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm okay wit' talkin' about it."

I sat back up and continued, "It was partially just a dream about somethin' that happened when I was six. I fell inta the river and nearly drowned if it weren't for this newsie rescuin' me. But I can't remember his face."

Jack and Kid nodded, now they understood why I suddenly cried out "his face."

"The other part was just... about my fadder... I dreamed he came back for me again. It was really bad..." I faltered.

Jack and Kid glanced at each other.

"You don't haf to tell us the rest if you don't want ta," Jack recommended.

I pulled the covers over my face and nodded. I really did want to talk about it so I could just let it out, but then I didn't want them to see my girly emotions come out.

"Thanks, Jack..."

"Do you want one of us ta stay wit' ya?" Jack asked.

I peeked over the covers a little. "If ya don't mind."

Jack nodded. "Kid will stay wit' ya then."

"What about the doctor?" I wondered aloud.

Jack blinked. "Oh the doctor. He already came. He checked up on ya while you were sleepin'."

"Oh... I'll... I'll pay ya back for that." I don't like that the doctor came but at least I was asleep when it happened.

"There's no need ta, Cat," Jack objected.

"But, Jack! Really. Did you two sell papes while I was sleepin'?" I challenged.

"Well, no," he admitted.

"Then at least let me split my earnings for you and Kid since ya'll didn't sell," I negotiated.

Jacks sighed through his nose. "Fine... but only one day's earnings. I'm splitting my earnings today wit' Kid."

"Okay, it's a deal," I agreed.

* * *

><p>It was kind of awkward just lying in bed with Kid checking up on me every once in awhile. My fever had gone down a lot but I was feeling awful. My throat was getting scratchy which made my voice sound more husky than it normally is. I never minded my slightly husky voice since it made me more boyish, but this voice wasn't something I planned to put up with. Unfortunately, Kid didn't seem understand that I did not want to talk... at all.<p>

"You want ta play a game of poker, Cat? Or maybe I can get ya a pape ta read?" Kid suggested.

_You're really pushin' my temper, Kid... _"A game of poker sounds okay wit' me," I replied raspily.

Kid nodded and quickly pulled out a deck of cards from underneath a bunk. I had momentarily forgotten that the guys always had a deck of cards handy underneath their beds. How they have so many decks, I'll never know. I'm really hoping this will be a quiet game of poker. It might have been a better choice for him to get a pape; but I have a feeling if I asked him to do that, he might want to discuss headlines with me. Poker just seemed like a better choice.

"You want ta deal the deck?" he asked.

_Read my facial expressions! If you ask anoder question, I am gonna punch you! _I shook my head. Kid seemed to understand me now and preceded to shuffle and deal the cards. So far, no talking and I'm happy.

We played for several hours. At least, I think we did. I kinda fell asleep during one of the games, but I did wake up and finish it. After that game, Kid and Jack swapped places. I'm guessing Kid went out to hang out with the other guys while Jack checked up on me. Yay... I actually wanted to be left alone to sleep peacefully. There goes that nice nap.

"Hi, Jack," I greeted hoarsely.

"You sound awful," Jack commented and sat down on the bunk across from me.

I glared at him. _No need to mention that._

He gave me a "heh heh sorry" look. Meh... yeah sure you're sorry. Just leave the patient alone. I pulled the covers over my head hoping Jack would get the picture and cheese it.

_Creak._

Ah, finally. Jack understands me. Now to recover from this bothersome fever.


	2. Chapter 2

After three days, I had completely recovered from my fever. It wasn't a fun recovery. Kid kept bugging me to play cards to occupy me (not like that helped) and Jack kept checking up on me like every time I was trying to sleep. Not to mention I kept thinking about that boy. Who was he? Will I ever meet him again? Well enough of that, I'm finally going back to Brooklyn. The storm that was brewing overhead was starting to make me a little nervous as Kid escorted me to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"You really are like a cat aren't you? Worryin' about the rain," Kid chuckled.

I forced a smile. You don't know the half of it, Kid. "Yeah... Do-do you mind walkin' wit' me to Brooklyn?" I asked hesitantly.

Kid gave me a funny look and nodded. "I don't see why not.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. I didn't want Kid to see them shaking with fear. The truth is I have astraphobia, a fear of thunderstorms. My mother helped me through it when I was little; but after I became a newsie, it came back. I'm little embarrassed over it. I mean, I'm a sixteen year old girl who's afraid of thunder and lightning. It's something that the guys would laugh about, and I don't want to risk them knowing. I want them to think I'm tough like them. They don't need to know my weaknesses. Asking Kid to walk with me is a risk of revealing my fear, but I would rather Kid find out than the other guys. I did not want to walk alone in the rain... and thunder... and lightning.

A flash of lightning brightened the sky above us and I could not hold back a scream as I bolted for the nearest sign of shelter.

"Whoa, Cat! Wait for me!" Kid called out after me.

I hugged my knees tightly as I cowered under an arch of the bridge.

"You okay, Cat?" he asked breathlessly as he finally caught up to me.

I nodded even though I really wasn't okay. Pursing his lips slightly, he sat down beside me.

"You're afraid of lightning," he stated softly.

I glanced at him and nodded slightly. "Y-y-yeah... th-thunderstorms sc-scare me real bad," I managed to stammer out.

Kid gave me a small smile and put his arm around me. "It'll be okay," he comforted.

I scooted a little closer to Kid. His arm around me felt really comforting. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. With him here, I didn't feel so scared. It kind of reminded me of the times my mother comforted me during thunderstorms when I was little. She had always said the fear goes away a little when you're with someone who cares for you. Kid is definitely one of the guys that cares for me in a brotherly way.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Kid," I whispered softly as the rain poured down harder.<p>

He rubbed my back gently and gazed out at the rain. I'm really glad he walked with me.

"Cat, wake up."

"Mmmm mmm," I mumbled as Kid gently shook me.

"You need to wake up. It's morning," he urged as he shook my a little harder.

I opened my eyes. "Mornin'?! Spot's gonna kill me!" I yelped. I quickly got onto my feet only to hit my head on a beam of the bridge. "Ow!"

Kid steadied me and pulled me out. "Spot won't kill ya. He probably figured you would be late 'cause of the storm."

"Maybe, maybe not! Spot doesn't like us bein' gone longer then we said. I was only suppose to be gone a day but I ended up bein' gone three days because of that fever. The storm just makes that four days!" I moaned.

"Calm down, Cat. You've been really high strung lately. Take a deep breath and relax," he suggested.

I huffed but did as he said. I wasn't really in the mood to argue with him.

"Now then. Spot knows that you were sick and had to stay in Manhattan for a few days. So he will t'ink that you just a had a fever for four days instead of three, okay?" Kid explained trying to calm me down.

"Are you sure he'll t'ink that?" I asked doubtfully

"Not unless your friend Hush said somet'ing to 'im, which I highly doubt," Kid pointed out.

I sighed softly in relief. Hush wouldn't say anything. Everything would be okay. Kid was right, I was being really high strung over everything, but then again you can't really blame me after that dream a few nights ago.

"Come on, Cat," he called as he started walking away.

I quickly walked beside Kid as we hurried to Brooklyn where Spot was probably awaiting us. I was feeling a little nervous as we got further into Brooklyn. I know Kid said everything would be fine, but I still felt a slightly worried.

* * *

><p>Spot frowned at me as Kid and I made our way over to him and the other Brooklyn newsies.<p>

"Where've you been, Cat?" Spot asked still frowning at us.

I gulped nervously and glanced down at him. I'm just a little bit taller than him now. Before I was way taller than him; but after the strike last year, he shot up a few inches. He was never really intimidating to me; but when he gets his face close to yours, you can't help getting a little nervous. I think it's his piercing blue eyes that catch you off guard, making you nervous. "Man... Manhattan like usual," I mumbled.

"You were gone four days," Spot noted.

"I was sick..." I explained.

"You were suppose to come back yesterday wit' Hush," Spot interrupted.

"Well uh..." I stuttered. I had forgotten about that. I was going to go with her, but I got her and Mush to go out and didn't want to interfere. Because of that, I had planned to come back by myself but the thunderstorm messed things up.

"Give her a break, Spot. She was headed here yesterday but we got delayed by the weather," Kid defended me.

Spot glanced at Kid. "You walked her over?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kid muttered.

Spot rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "Bits, you're sellin' wit' Cat today. Go towards Queens."

"Over by Queens? But that's a bad sellin' spot!" I complained.

Spot gave me a look and replied, "If you had come back yesterday, you could've had your old sellin' spot."

I huffed and went off with Bits toward Queens. I admit this "punishment" wasn't as bad as I thought it would be; but still, it was the pits.

"I told you to lie low, sweets, but I didn't mean this low! Why do ya take things to the extreme, Cat?" Bits moaned.

"Shut up, Bits. Just shut up," I snapped.

"Sheesh... Seriously, Cat, if you keep this up you're gonna get soaked!" Bits warned.

I gave Bits a shove. "I will not. Besides I probably could lick Spot," I replied sharply.

"Right... A goil beatin' Spot Conlon. Dis I gotta see ta believe," Bits joshed.

I rolled my eyes. "I almost got 'im last time he tried ta soak me."

"Almost, note dat word," Bits reminded me.

"Oh shut ya mouth, Bits," I spat out angrily.

"I'd advise the same ta ya," he retorted.

We both were really irritated with each other so we ended up selling our papes without talking to each other even once. Bits was able to earn more than me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get this selling over with so maybe Spot would let me go back to my normal selling spot.

Bits and I returned to the Brooklyn Lodge after we had finished selling. He quickly slipped inside but I stopped at the door when I heard familiar voices talking in the front hallway.

"I know her fadder causes trouble but dat's not her fault. Can't ya be a little nicer to her, Spot?" Kid requested.

"Look here, Kid, I knows what I'm doin'. It's different for newsies in Brooklyn. We haf to be tougher dan your Manhattans. She's one of use and has to abide by our rules. She told us she didn't want to be treated differently cause she's a goil so I'm stickin' to it," Spot countered.

Kid slammed his fist against the wall. "Just because she said that doesn't mean you should to do it! A goil is still a goil no matter what!" he replied angrily.

I peeked through a crack in the door. Kid and Spot were having quite a heated conversation. Racetrack was standing by Kid with an uneasy look on his face. Bits and the other newsies were cautiously making their way away from Kid and Spot. Smart move on their part... If Spot or Kid got really mad, it could come to blows. I doubt it though. Kid is too smart to get Spot that angry and especially in Spot's borough.

"But a promise is a promise. I don't ever break my word," Spot stated firmly.

"Stupid! You shouldn't haf made dat promise at all!" Kid practically yelled back.

"I didn't make it!" Spot defended himself.

"Then why do ya haf to keep it?!" Kid snapped.

"It was a promise I was forced ta make when I became a leader of Brooklyn. Dash is the guy ya should blame for this," Spot explained.

Heat rushed to my face, I couldn't believe Spot remembered that promise Dash and I had made, or rather I couldn't believe Dash made Spot keep that promise. I put my hands on my blushing cheeks. Oh man, this was not good.

"Dash? He made that promise?" Kid asked, his voice full of surprise.

"Yeah," Spot replied flatly.

Oh snap, oh snap, oh snap! I can't believe I forgot about that promise with Dash! We were both young and stupid at the time. Okay, maybe Dash had more sense then me at the time but definitely did not show it at the time. I do have to be grateful for his help with helping me run away from my father though, but the promise... we definitely weren't thinking straight.

Dash can kind of be considered as my first boyfriend. We never really went out or did anything together except maybe go see Medda and sell together and little things like that. The only thing was we both liked each other. Dash was a really sweet guy and understood my tomboy side. But me and my stubborn eleven year old self, I had to tell him I wanted to be like the boys. He took me a bit too seriously I guess and taught me how to fight and talk like the guys. Soon that training wasn't enough for me. Sure, I could act like the guys, but they all still treated me like a little girl. I wanted to be on the same level so I begged Dash to let me be on the same level as the guys. Dash wasn't too keen on the idea but immediately gave in. So that's how the promise came to be.

"That Dash! I wish I could soak 'im!" Kid growled.

"Well, you can't. Now that you've hoid why things are the way they are, why don't you get outta of here and back to ya Manhattan?" Spot suggested with irritation in his voice.

"I'm leavin', I'm leavin'. But I still think ya should be nicer ta Cat, at least a little, Spot," Kid advised.

Kid and Racetrack headed for the door I was standing behind. _Agh! Dis ain't good!_

Kid opened the door roughly sending it smack into my face.

"OWIE!" I cried out.

"Sorry!" Kid apologized then jumped when he realized it was me. "Cat?!"

"Hiya, Kid, Race..."

I rubbed my poor face. I seem to be getting the brunt of everything lately.

"You... um didn't hear anything did ya?" Kid questioned me.

"I hoid most of it... Starting from ya telling Spot to be nicer ta me," I replied reluctantly as I continued to rub the sense of feeling back into my face.

Kid shifted uneasily. "I want a talk wit' ya."

"Why?" I tried to ask innocently even though I knew what was probably coming.

"Just come 'ere!" he snapped.

Kid grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the Brooklyn Lodge. Racetrack followed us but kept out of earshot.

"What is up wit' this promise you and Dash made, huh?" he demanded.

I could feel my face burn with embarrassment. I really wish I could just crawl in a hole and hide from this.

"It was a long time ago, Kid..." I murmured.

"Why is this promise still 'ere then?" he demanded.

"I don't know! I mean, I didn't t'ink Dash would make Spot keep it too. It was a stupid promise I know but I was stupid then, okay? And well... I still kinda like it. Look, Kid, I hate livin' wit' my fadder and bein' a newsie is my only choice. Bein' wit' the guys guards me from my fadder most of the time and actin' like a guy has helped avoidin' my fadder," I tried to explain quickly.

Kid sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I guess I kinda understand what you mean... but how did you get Dash to make that promise? I had no idea you even knew him dat well."

_You just had to ask that question... _"Ummm... We's were... I was..." I mumbled. I closed my eyes tightly and finally spit the words out. "We were together."

"What?!" he cried out in surprise.

Now I _really _wanted to crawl into a hole. You never realize how stupid you were until it smacks you in the face years after you made that stupid decision.

"You... you and Dash? You're kiddin', right?" he asked. By the tone of his voice, I knew he hoped I was kidding.

I sighed and opened my eyes. "I'm not kiddin'. Me and Dash liked each oder. He was the one who helped me get away from my fadder. But I haven't thought of him since he left. I kinda figured he probably wouldn't eva come back so I should give up on him. And then..." I trailed off.

"And then?" he pressed.

Kid was getting bit too curious about this. What was his problem? I know he likes me like a little sister but this was getting weird. Not unless he was jealous of Dash or something, but that definitely couldn't be. It's Kid and Nancy together not me.

"Why are ya so curious?" I asked a little suspiciously.

Kid turned a little pink. That blush makes me wonder... I really hope not.

"I'm just... concerned," he replied with some hesitation.

Right. I'll take that for now, but if things keep going this way I'm not going to take that for an answer. "Spot found out Dash left New York and that's the end. Okay?" I finished hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. Kid didn't look quite convinced but he accepted my answer. My answer is partially true though. Dash did leave New York, but that really wasn't the end of the story. There's a lot more to it that I had chosen to look back at a later time, which I never did and now I have to face it before I get more questions that I can't answer.

"Are you and Race headed to the Sheepshead Races?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

Kid glanced back at Racetrack. "Race is going, but I'm headin' back to Manhattan."

"Oh." I turned to Racetrack. "Hey, Race. Do ya mind if I join ya to see the races?"

Racetrack pulled out a cigar and lit it before asking, "Have I eva minded?"

I had to laugh at his reply. It was so true. He never minded me joining him. I was very grateful for it too. Returning to the Brooklyn Lodge meant seeing Spot which would most likely lead to questions about Dash. Spot knew more about Dash's story and he'd probably want to know if I had ever made my decision about it. Right now was not the right time to answer that especially since I had totally forgotten about it.

"See ya tomorrow, Race!" I called out as we went our separate ways.

"Bye, Cat!" he called back.

Now to go to the Brooklyn Lodge. Thank goodness the walk was short. I'm not too keen on walking alone in alleyways in the dark. Bad memories of my father jumping out of nowhere spring up whenever it's dark. I shivered a little and hurried into the lodge. Most of the guys were there playing cards or just talking. I slipped through their little groups and hopped into my bunk. None of the guys noticed my entrance so I had some privacy in my little corner. With this rare moment of privacy, I could pull it out. I glanced quickly at the guys making sure they weren't looking at me and pulled a small carpet bag out from under my bunk. I reached into the bag until my fingers found what I was looking for. I quickly pulled out a small bundle of letters and shoved the bag back under the bunk. The letters were old and well worn. It had been soo long since I had last read them. Glancing at the guys every few seconds, I reread the first letter.

_Dear Catherine,_

_ By now, Spot probably already told ya that I've left for the West. I hope ya ain't mad over that. Brooklyn just isn't givin' me any jobs so I had to take my chances. I've got a decent job at this ranch. I'm makin' decent money. I hope dis isn't too sudden but Catherine woulda consider joining me out here? I know I've always liked ya. I can't stop thinkin' about ya. And ya don't haf to answer right away. I want ya to take your time to decide. I'll try to write again soon._

_ Dash_

I smiled to myself as I folded the letter back into its envelope. I'm starting to miss him again. Dash, you've stolen my heart again.

"Heya, Cat. Whatcha readin'?" a voice behind me asked.

I jumped and gathered my letters together quickly. "Nothing!" I replied and glanced up to see who was peeking over my shoulder.

"Right..." Sky picked up a letter I had missed. "I didn't know ya had someone to write ta. What's dis?"

"That's mine!" I snapped as I snatched it from her hands.

"Whoa, whoa! Cat's getting' heated up!" Al commented noticing my irritation with Sky.

"Dash writes to ta?" Sky questioned.

"That's none of your business!" I growled.

I quickly shoved the letters back into my bag.

"You and Dash a couple?" Sky asked in a mocking tone.

I turned red and frowned up at Sky. She's one of the girl newsies of Brooklyn that happens to stay at the same lodge as me. She's almost a head taller than me and has a tough, strong build. Basically, she's a fighter and I'm a runner, or she's a tiger and I'm an alley cat.

"Look, Sky. That's none of your business!" I hissed as I stood up and accidentally knocked her onto the floor.

She glared at me as she stood up. "I see you wanna fight, kitty."

"It was an accident. I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. Getting into a fight with Sky was the last thing I wanted.

"Apologies don't work wit' me," Sky replied and socked me in the eye knocking me to the floor.

"Oooo! It's a fight!" one of the guys called out.

The guys stopped playing cards and turned to see me and Sky.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the guys cheered as I got onto my feet and gave Sky a hard shove. I really didn't want to get into a fight but it seems like there was nothing I could do but protect myself and fight against Sky's blows. Sky was starting to get overpowering but I held my ground as best I could. I did my best to get her back good with my punches. I managed to trip her and pounced on her but she grabbed me and flipped me on my back and shifted her whole weight on my chest. I gasped for breath as she started to give me a good soaking.

"Hey! Hey! What's goin' on here?" a voice yelled hushing the boys' cheers.

Sky froze and glanced over her shoulder. Her weight shifted off me a little finally giving me the chance to breathe normally. Air never felt so good.

"Break it up, break it up!" a tired but commanding Spot ordered as he pushed his way toward me and Sky.

Sky quickly got off me and I staggered onto my feet. Bits and three guys I didn't recognize were following behind Spot.

Spot gave us both a disappointed look. "Sky? Cat? Really? You both should know betta dan to start a fight and in the lodge no less. For that, everyone in bed!"

"What? It's not even that late, Spot!" Al complained. "Usually we go to bed way later dan dis!"

Spot shot Al a warning look as he climbed into the bunk above mine. Al immediately shut his mouth and hurried to his bunk along with the other guys.

"You're lucky Spot saved you dis time. Next time you're a dead kitty," Sky hissed as she made her way to her bunk.

I sighed and went over to my bunk. Sky got a lot of good hits on me. I'm going to to be soo sore tomorrow. Besides being sore currently, I was having mixed feelings about Sky's comment about Spot saving me. Would he really try to save me? It seems doubtful especially thinking about the tired look he had on his face. He was probably just irritated with us making a fight after he had a hard day. Speaking of a hard day, why did he look so tired? Now that I think about it, he did have a good shiner on his cheek. What sort of fight did he get into?

"Oh and Sky, you got dinner duty tomorrow," Spot mentioned casually as he straightened his sheets.

"What?!" Sky whined. "Dinner for everyone?"

Spot nodded. "Dinner for everyone."

"What about Cat doesn't she get punished?" Sky demanded.

"She's ta clean the beds," Spot replied.

"That's not fair!" Sky complained. "Her punishment is easier dan mine!"

"You know betta than to start fights wit' someone smaller than ya so you get a harder punishment," Spot snapped.

One of the three guys that was with Bits came over to me and tapped me lightly on the shoulder. "Hey. You're Cat right?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, that'd be me," I replied as I dabbed my eye with a hanky I had in my pocket. "What do ya want?"

"I'm Speed," he introduced himself and held out his hand. "I'm suppose to be selling wit' ya startin' tomorrow."

"What?!" I looked up at Spot.

"She's sellin' wit' ya to keep an eye on ya," he replied answering my questioning glance.

"She?" I asked quite confused.

Speed laughed softly and stuck her hands in her pockets. "I guess I alot like me brudders."

"Your brothers?" Now I was more confused.

Speed gestured toward the two guys who resembled her. "We're triplets."

"Triplets?" I squinted at the three.

They did look a lot alike but when I looked closer I could clearly see that Speed was a girl.

"You'll be seein' my brudders around so don't get scared when ya see three of me at once," Speed winked at me.

"Aha..." This was gonna be fun. I glanced at Hush who's bunk was beside mine. She had slipped in quietly after Spot. I almost didn't notice her, but I heard her bunk squeak so I knew she was back. Her eyebrows twitched slightly and she gave me "are you okay?" look. I gave her a shrug and blew out the candle beside my bed. I was dreading having to sell with Speed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know you don't have to stay here," I told Speed as I gathered up the dirty sheets. I hope she'll take my suggestion. "Dis is gonna take awhile so you should get out and sell papes." I blew some stray hairs out of my face as I carried the basket of dirty laundry to the washroom area.

"Spot told me ta keep an eye on ya," she replied.

"He said to keep an eye on me when I'm sellin' he didn't say anythin' about cleanin'," I pointed out as I fixed the bandana on my head. I hate having to do laundry because I have to put up my hair like the girls do in the sweatshops. I guess I could just cut my hair so I wouldn't have to worry about putting it up but there's something keeping me back. Oh well, I'm just glad the guys won't be seeing me like this.

"Spot told me ta keep an eye on ya always startin' today," Speed said as she smirked slightly.

I glared at her as I started washing the sheets. I'm really disliking this girl. "So... how long have you known Spot?" I asked while I washed the laundry. Random question I know, but I was curious since I've never seen Speed or her brothers before.

Speed closed her eyes for a moment. "Hmm... I think it's been about ten years or so."

I could feel my jaw drop. "You've known him that long?"

Speed glanced at me. "Yeah. Why?"

"Uh no reason... just wondering... I've known him for about five years and I um have never seen you or your brothers before..." I trailed off and scrubbed the sheets harder. Okay... and maybe I was a bit jealous that she knew Spot longer than I have.

"Well, we don't run the same circles as you do and my brudders don't care to be around the oder guys all the time," she explained.

"I see..." I frowned a little and scrubbed the sheets until my knuckles started to feel raw. I wonder if she was trying to drop a hint to me? Was she trying to say I wasn't tough enough to be a Brooklyn newsie or maybe she was saying me and the other newsies are annoying?

"You probably should avoid Spot today," Speed advised.

I glanced up at Speed. "Why?"

"I don't know if you noticed but he and my brudders got inta a fight," Speed informed.

"A fight? Are they okay?" I asked.

"They're fine. They won the fight but their pride got hurt a little so you might want to leave 'em alone," Speed suggested.

I frowned a little. Why would I want to bother them anyway? Not to mention I don't even know her brothers. I picked up the sheets and scrubbed them hard. Why was I worried about Spot anyways? He can take care of himself. Eeesh, he just has to bother me even in my thoughts.

* * *

><p>After two hours, I finally finished washing all the sheets, blankets, and pillowcases. I know Spot just said to clean the beds but once I start washing, I like washing everything that needs to be washed. So I gathered up all the dirty laundry and washed them. With all the laundry washed, all that was left was to hang them up to dry on the roof. I was glad Speed stayed down in the bunk room as I took the laundry up to dry. I really hate her watching my every move. It'll be worse when her brothers are around. I better hurry up and hang up all this laundry if I want to get a chance to sell later today. I had almost forgotten that I had planned on splitting my earnings with Kid and Jack. Yesterday's selling was pretty bad so I want to make it up with today's and combine the earnings. I know Jack will be mad about it being two days' earnings when he said for it only to be one, but it's not like he'll ever know.<p>

"You almost done up dere?" Speed called out.

I rolled my eyes and pinned up the last piece of laundry. I laughed at the irony. The last piece of laundry was Spot's blue shirt. "I just finished!" I yelled back. I frowned a little at Spot's shirt and gave it a good punch before making my way back down to the bunk room.

"Quite a goil, aren't you?" Speed asked as I entered the bunk room.

I blinked. That phrase... "What do you mean by that?"

Speed shrugged. "You have dat feelin' of one that's all. I don't t'ink you've realized it yet but you're startin' to become more like a goil."

I frowned. I know being more like a girl is probably a good thing since I am one. But with Speed saying it, I didn't like it one bit.

"You should be glad," Speed yawned. "You've got your goil side still. Some of us have lost it."

I gave her a confused look. What was she talking about?

She smirked a little at my confused look. "You'll figure it out eventually. We should get goin' if we want to sell any papes today."

I pursed my lips a little. "Okay... Just let me get my cap."

I quickly pulled the bandana of my head and fixed my hair a little as I glanced around for my cap. My fingers worked swiftly through my hair and within a few seconds I had braided my hair nicely. I grabbed my cap from underneath my bunk and put it on after stuffing my bangs and braid underneath it.

"All set, Speed."

"What's with the braid?" Speed asked.

"What's wrong with a braid? It's easier to shove into my cap without any stray hairs stickin' out funny," I replied.

Speed raised an eyebrow but remained silent as we headed out. The silence was rather nice. I didn't really feel like talking to Speed and beside it gave me some time to think about what she had said earlier. What was it? "Quite a goil, aren't you?", wasn't it? Yeah... that phrase. Dash said something like that before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashba<strong>__**ck **(8 years ago)_

"Daaaaaaaaash!" I whined. "Wait up!"

Dash turned back toward me. "Sorry. Can't you walk faster?"

I gave him a dirty look. "Look at this dress! You t'ink you could run in this?" I huffed and straightened the edges my dress. "Mama won't be happy if I mess this one up too not to mention this is my favorite.

Dash chuckled softly. "You are still a little goily, aren't you?"

"Am not!" I pouted. "I'm like you and the boys."

Dash covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "Mhm, sure, sure."

I glared at Dash and stormed up to him. "This ain't funny!"

Dash struggled to keep a straight face. "Of course it ain't."

I pointed my finger at him. "You're smiling!"

"So what? Can't I smile?"

"No!"

"Why not? I like smiling."

"Daaaash!"

"Whaaaaat?" he whined back playfully.

I sighed in frustration. "What are the headlines today?"

Dash shrugged. "I didn't sell this mornin' so I don't know. Don't get impatient, Cat. We'll find out soon enough."

I rolled my eyes. "Okaaaaay. Do I get to sell on my own today?"

Dash pursed his lips slightly. "I suppose it'd be okay..."

I hugged Dash. "Yay!"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>I shook my head. Old memories can be a pain sometimes... I was rather silly back then. I'm glad Dash is the only one who knows about those moments.<p>

"Hurry up, Cat!" Speed whined.

"I'mma comin'!" I called as I trudged on after her.

Since she was in charge, Speed had us go to her favorite selling spot over by South Brooklyn, which happens to be my least favorite selling spot since it's too close to where I use to live. It made me uneasy to be around here, but there is no way I'm going to let Speed know that.

"Hey, Cat!" Bits called out as he made his way over to me.

I smiled at him and waved. Finally someone I can talk to! "Hiya, Bits. You finished sellin' for the day?" I asked.

Bits nodded. "You're still stuck wit' the orange head?"

"Orange head? Where?" I glanced around.

Bits chuckled. "Speed. She's an orange head."

"Y-You're kiddin', right?" I stuttered.

Bit shook his head."Nope. She and her brudders are the orange heads. I thought you'd figure it out once you saw their hair."

"Red hair isn't surprising to me ya know, Bits," I replied as I tugged my red bangs out a little.

Bits shrugged. "She didn't mention that to ya?"

I snorted. "You t'ink? I don't t'ink we like each other."

Bits stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, you're probably gonna have to learn to put up wit' it. You two are gonna be together for awhile."

"You mean Spot plans for her to watch me for not just today?!"

Bits gave me 'I'm sorry' smile. "'Fraid so. I overheard Spot mentionin' it to Slingshot."

"Who's Slingshot?" I asked.

Bits sighed. "Really... Slingshot is Speed's older brudder. And so you don't ask about Shooter, he's her other older brudder."

"Yay..." I sighed.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as ya t'ink." Bits tried smiling again to make me feel better.

I gave him a small smile. "You gonna stay here? I'm not done sellin' yet." I glanced over at Speed. "And I don't t'ink Speed's done yet."

Bits shook his head. "I was just passin' by and saw you."

I nodded. "Nice of you ta stop by."

Bits nodded goodbye and went off on his way. I looked over at Speed. I was surprised that she was one of the well-known orange heads. I've always heard of the orange heads since they're said to be Spot's right hand guys. It's kind of funny that I've never seen them even though I've been a newsie with Spot for several years. Speed did say that was because they wanted to have their privacy, but then again I wonder. I glanced at Speed again then checked to see how many papes I had left. A plan was starting to form in my mind. I grinned to myself. Time to have some fun with Speed. I stuffed my papers on my belt clip that Jack had made for me.

"See you later, Speed!" I called out to her and ran off.

Speed jumped. "Hey! Hey, wait! Where do you t'ink you're goin'!?"

I laughed silently to myself as I kept running. I know she probably doesn't have the nickname "Speed" for nothing but I have something that she probably doesn't.

"Cat! Where are you goin'?!" she yelled after me.

I could hear her footsteps catching up to me. I quickly darted into an alleyway. Even though she probably knows every nook and cranny of Brooklyn, I doubt she'll ever suspect the trick I have up my sleeve. I know a path that she'll never guess.

"Cat! You're gonna get us both in trouble!" She ran into the alleyway after me. "Cat?"

I kept back a chuckle when Speed stared at the alleyway dumbfounded. I was nowhere to be seen.

"She can't be that fast... Cat? Where are you? You can't hide from me forever ya know!" she yelled as she searched for me.

As quietly as possible I climbed up the side pipes of one of the alleyway buildings. Speed seems to have forgotten to think about how I got my nickname. Speed kept searching around below me as I made my way up to roof. I glanced down at her as I climbed over and onto the roof. My muscles were screaming at me since they were still sore from the fight but I could handle the pain. I grinned as I watched her look around frantically trying to find me. Well, now that I got away from her I can go over and see if I can get some selling done in a better spot. I straightened my papers and turned away from the edge of the roof.

"Cat."

"WHA?!" I jumped back and stared bug-eyed at Spot.

Spot frowned at me.

I laughed nervously and massaged my shoulder a little. "Hiya, Spot. Whatcha doin' up here?"

Spot took a step towards me."I hoid from some boidies that you and Speed were sellin' over here."

"It's a free country. We can sell where we want," I replied.

"You shouldn't be on dis side of Brooklyn."

I raised an eyebrow slightly. Does Spot know that I use to live here and it makes me uneasy? "I can handle this side of town fine."

Spot rolled his eyes. "Right."

I huffed. "Excuse me but I best be goin'." I made a step toward the stairs but Spot stood in my way.

"You're not goin' anywhere." He gave me a sharp look. "Tryin' to run away from Speed?"

"So what if I was?" I questioned.

"You're only puttin' yaself inta more trouble by runnin' from her."

I shrugged. "I don't care."

"Ya should." Spot moved over to the edge of the roof. "Speed! Up 'ere!" He waved down at Speed signaling for her to join us on the roof.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and frowned at Spot. He ruined my plan.

"Hullo, sunshine," one of Speed's brothers greeted and put his elbow on my right shoulder.

The other brother hopped beside me and set his elbow on my left shoulder. "How's it going, sweets?"

I jumped when they popped in beside me. "Were you two here the whole time?!"

They grinned at me. "That we were."

Creepy... They speak in unison like twins. I bet it's even creepier when Speed is with them.

"I see you played a good one on Speed," the one to my left commented. "She's a tough one ta trick."

"Shooter is complimentin' ya but don't let it get to your head. 'Cause I don't 'preciate ya messin' wit' my sister," the one to my right whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from both of them. "Okay! I get it."

They glanced at each other and nodded. Their point was completely understood by me. I won't be planning any more tricks on Speed. I massaged my now extremely sore shoulders.

"Okay... Dis better not be happenin' again!" Speed panted heavily as she made it onto the roof.

I bit my cheek to keep from laughing. Speed looked soo funny. Her face was red from running and her voice sounded soo hoarse from yelling for me.

"You okay, Speed?" Shooter asked. (Or at least I think it was Shooter.)

Speed nodded and leaned on her brother.

I felt Spot's cane poke my back. I rolled my eyes and stepped toward Speed and mumbled, "Sorry, Speed. Won't happen again."

Speed raised an eyebrow. "Better not. 'Cause if you'se that speedy my name won't be Speed anymore."

I smirked slightly.

"Shooter, Slingshot, I want you two to join Speed in watchin' Cat," Spot commanded.

My smirk disappeared instantly. "What? Why? I know I shouldn't of played a trick on Speed buy why do you have to sic _three_ of 'em on me?"

Spot headed for the stairs. "'Cause you need it, sweethawt."

I glared at Spot and tried to give him the dagger stare but he didn't seem to be affected much to my disappointment and irritation.

"Well, sunshine. I guess we better start getting' ta know each oder betta now." Slingshot smirked.

Shooter nodded in agreement and Speed nodded half-heartedly. She and I seemed to be the only ones not looking forward to the next few days.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was all right. I sold all my papes and earned a good bit. I think I earned enough to split with Jack and Kid and enough to get by for a day or two. The orange heads and I made our way back to the lodge. On our way, we were greeted by Sky.<p>

"Kitty's got bodyguards now?" Sky asked sounding rather miffed.

I frowned at her but remained silent.

"Watch ya mout', Sky," Shooter advised and bumped Sky.

Sky glared at Shooter. I could tell she wanted to beat the living daylights out of him but since he was one of Spot's right hand men, she couldn't.

"Did you already get dinner for everyone?" Slingshot asked.

Sky huffed. "I'm on my way to get it."

Slingshot nodded at her. "Good."

Sky glared at Slingshot as he and his siblings passed her by. I hurried to catch up with them but Sky grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Dis ain't over, kitty. Once dose stupid orange heads are done guardin' ya, I'm gonna kill ya and don't you forget it," she hissed in my ear.

I gulped nervously and nodded. Satisfied with my reaction, she let go of my arm and went on her way.

_Thu-thump. Thu-Thump._

I rubbed my chest. My heart wasn't taking that scare too good.

"Cat? Whatcha doin'? Hurry up!" Shooter called out ahead of me.

"I'm comin'!" I yelled back and hurried to catch up with them.

I wonder if Sky really meant what she said. My heart screamed that she was serious, but I don't know. Sky doesn't seem the type to kill anyone. Besides, why would she want to kill me?

"You all right?" Shooter asked and rested his elbow on my shoulder.

I winced a little. "I'm fine."

Shooter shrugged but kept his elbow on me the rest of the way. I let him keep his elbow there but once we got into the lodge, I shook him off and plopped onto my bed. Ah... it felt good to be lying down. I think I might just stay like this until Sky comes with dinner.

"You should take off you shoes," Hush said quietly.

I sat up slightly startled. "Hush! Don't scare me like that!"

"I am sorry, but you really should not wear your shoes on your bed." Hush pointed at my feet.

I glanced down at my dirty shoes and sighed. I had just gotten comfortable but Hush did have a point. I pulled my shoes off and curled back up onto my bed. "Lemme know when Sky's back wit' the food, 'kay?" I yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Shouldn't you be bringing the laundry down?" Speed asked.

I groaned. I had totally forgotten about the laundry drying on the roof. "I'mma goin'..." I pulled myself out of bed and put my shoes back on. I sighed and hurried up to the roof with the laundry basket. Leave it to me to forget about taking down the laundry.

"Spot makes you do laundry now?" a voice behind one of the sheets asked.

"AAAAAAAAGHHHH!" I screamed and threw the laundry basket as hard as I could at the sheets. What is it with people liking to sneak up on me like this?!

"Ow! Hey! That wasn' nice, Cat!" Racetrack groaned and pushed away the sheet.

"Race! I'm soo sorry! I had no idea anyone was up here." I picked up the laundry basket. "Did I hurt ya bad?"

"Naw, I'm all right. Whoa!" Racetrack gasped and looked up at me. "You got quite a shiner."

"What? I do!?" I put hand on my face and winced. Oh yeah... I had forgotten about that bruise from the fight last night.

"What happened ta ya? Get soaked by the Queens?" he asked.

I started pulling the laundry of the line. "Ha ha, very funny, Race! Do you t'ink I'm that boneheaded? I just got inta fight last night wit' Sky."

"Sky?" Racetrack frowned. "She shouldn't pick on someone smaller than her."

"I know. Spot said that too." I folded a sheet and placed it in the basket.

Racetrack nodded. "Spot knows the meaning of a fair fight."

"That's a surprise," I mumbled.

Racetrack shrugged. "You shouldn't judge Spot too hard now. You don't know 'im that well."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I want ta either at dis point.

Racetrack pursed his lips a little. "Just try and give him a chance, okay?"

I glanced at Racetrack. "Why are you telling me this?"

Racetrack smirked and pulled out a cigar. "You'll understand one day."

I gave Racetrack a blank look. "Aha..."

He laughed. "Well, I'll see ya later, Cat."

I nodded at Racetrack as he made his way to the stairs.

"Think about what I said. Okay?" Racetrack winked.

Right. Think about giving Spot a chance? Heh, that was asking a bit much, Racetrack; but for you I'll try.


	4. Chapter 4

Day one of giving Spot a chance... Why am I doing this? I mean sure I trust Racetrack's advice, but he is around two years younger than me and Spot. Would he really know Spot that well? I don't know if he and Spot are even that close. Come to think of it, I don't know if Spot has any close friends period. Okay, maybe he's close to Jack? But then they kinda bump heads a lot. The orange heads? Hmm, that seems more like it but then not. The list of newsies that might be close friends with Spot is rather short. But then it's not really surprising if you think about the way Spot and his kingly self is.

* * *

><p>"Mornin' sunshine," Slingshot greeted me as I bought my papes.<p>

I nodded at him. "Where we sellin' today?"

Slingshot glanced back at his brother and sister who were purchasing their papes. "Have you decided, Shooter?"

Shooter grinned. "By the bridge."

Speed rolled her eyes and stood beside me. "Let's get going den."

Slingshot nodded and led our little group to a decent selling spot nearby the bridge. The area was busy since some fresh fruit had come in. Vendors were ready to sell.

"Shooter, you and Speed stay over on dat side and Cat will be over here," Slingshot commanded. "I'll be makin' a few rounds in a little bit.

We all nodded and took our places. I wonder what Slingshot meant by "makin' a few rounds."

"No tricks, right?" Shooter winked at me as he moved toward his spot.

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at the vendors. My heart sunk when I spot a familiar face in the crowd that was forming around the vendors. It was my father. A chill went down my spine. I wanted to hide before he saw me. Too late. He's coming toward me. I glanced over at Speed and Shooter who had already sold a few papes and were yelling at the top of their lungs. My father was getting closer. I have only one chance to get away from him. I quickly dashed over to Shooter and pulled him into a nearby alleyway hidden beside a fruit stand.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Shhhh!" I shushed him then peeked out the alleyway.

My father didn't seem to have seen me escape with Shooter. Maybe he didn't see me and it was just my imagination? He was now approaching Slingshot who was heading toward Speed to see why me and Shooter ran off all the sudden.

"What's goin' on, sweets?" Shooter asked and slipped beside me.

"Be quiet!" I snapped and pushed him behind me. I scooted closer the edge of the alleyway to see if I could hear what my father was going to say to Slingshot.

"Do you know a girl about your height who goes by the name 'Cat'?" my father asked.

Slingshot looked at him suspiciously. "If I do?"

My father grabbed him by his collar. "If you have hurt her, you aren't getting away with it."

Slingshot glared at my father and freed himself from his grasp. "I don't know her."

"I see..." My father frowned deeply.

"Cat, really! What's goin' on?" Shooter asked again and pulled me back into the alleyway.

"Nothin'! Nothin' at all," I replied quickly.

Shooter frowned at me. "I t'ink somethin' is wrong wit' ya. I may not know ya that well but I can sense that somethin' ain't right."

Shooter pointed at my shoulder. "You've been rubbing your collarbone ever since we got inta dis alleyway."

I glanced down at my collarbone. Shooter was right. I've been absentmindedly rubbing it since I saw my father. I guess I haven't quite forgotten about that incident. It's been a little over a year since it happened but I suppose it's been lingering in the back of my mind.

I sighed softly. "You're right, Shooter. Somethin' ain't quite right wit' me."

Shooter nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

I gave him a "say what?" look. I'm am definitely not about to tell an orange head about that old incident. No one knows about it, not even Dash.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the kitty and the pipsqueak orange head," a voice behind us greeted.

Shooter and I spun around only to get knocked over by Sky.

Shooter glared at Sky. "Watch who you're callin' pipsqueak ya overgrown rat!"

Sky glared at him and grabbed him by his collar. "You two can't say nothin' since your precious Spot ain't here and neither are the oder two orange heads."

I got onto my feet. "You seem to have forgotten dat I'm free over here and can call 'em over."

Sky smirked. "I got dat covered."

She waved behind her and two guys came out of the darkness of the alleyway and blocked my way.

"See? I got everythin' covered." She grinned evilly and push Shooter aside. "Didn't t'ink I could get ya into dis alley but I guess luck is on my side today."

I glared at her. "You don't have to mess wit' Shooter. You just want me."

Sky nodded slightly. "True, true. But you're the one who dragged him inta here so I got no choice."

I clenched my fists. I only dragged Shooter in here with me so the other two orange heads would know this wasn't a trick I was trying to play on them.

"Hey, hey, hey? What have we here?" Al shoved the two guys out of his way and entered the alleyway.

"Al?" I gaped at him as he approached Sky.

"If I was you Sky, I'd be hightailin' it outta here." Al helped Shooter up. "Spot is makin' a round over here."

Sky glared at Al then looked over at me. "This ain't over, kitty. It won't eva be over 'til you're dead."

Sky nodded at her guy and left us in a hurry.

I turned to Al. "Thanks..."

Al shrugged and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I knew my sister was up to some mischief."

"Your sister?!" Shooter and I stared at Al.

"Yeah." Al nodded.

I pursed my lips a little. "I won't tell Spot about dis."

Al smiled slightly. "Thanks."

I returned a small smile to him. "I owed ya one."

Al glanced out the alleyway. "You two better have a good story for Slingshot and Speed. They're comin' over 'ere."

Slingshot and Speed slipped in almost immediately after the words came out of Al's mouth.

Slingshot frowned at us three. "What's goin' on here?"

Shooter glanced at me.

"Uh... Al called us over here," I lied. "He wanted to tell us about a good headline idea."

Shooter nodded quickly. "Yeah. Headline idea."

Slingshot raised an eyebrow. "All right. You three better get back to work then. No time for you to be sittin' aroun' chattin'."

All three of us nodded and followed Slingshot and Speed out of the alleyway. Whew... that was a close one.

"Are you sure about not tellin' 'em about Sky?" Shooter whispered in my ear. "She's gonna come afta you again if you don't."

"I'm sure. Besides I'm sure Sky'll forget about dis whole thing," I replied. "Besides, she is Al's sister. I may not get along wit' Al but he's saved me a few times."

Shooter shrugged. "Whatever ya say."

I rubbed my collarbone hard. My heart was pounding. I hate to admit this but for the first time in my life, I was starting to want to get out of Brooklyn. I'm thinking about asking Spot if Hush and I (and only Hush and I) can stay in Manhattan for a week or two. I want to stay as far away as possible from Sky. Also, I want to avoid my father. He got way too close to me for comfort today. Besides Sky and my father, I kind of want to get away from the orange heads. I'm really tired of them monitoring me for Spot. I know it's only been one and a half days but still I don't like this tied up feeling. Seriously, what's his problem? I've been able to handle myself all these years why do I need to be "protected" now? Okay... maybe I do need a little protection from Sky and my father but if I lie low in Manhattan for a bit they'll forget about me and everything will like it was. At least, I hope it will turn out that way. No, they'll definitely forget if I stay in Manhattan for a bit.

* * *

><p>I trudged behind the Spot and the orange heads as we made our way back to the lodge. I was waiting for a good opportunity to talk to Spot and that definitely isn't an easy thing to do. You have to catch Spot in the right time or else you're not going get what you were hoping for.<p>

"Spot? Can I have a talk wit' ya?" I glanced at the orange heads. "Alone?"

Spot turn toward me and raised an eyebrow. "I suppose."

Spot nodded at the orange heads and walked out the lodge. I followed behind him as we headed for his favorite place, the docks. Once we got to the docks, I took a deep breath and approached Spot.

"Spot?" I asked and cleared my throat a little.

"What?" he replied sharply.

I huffed. "I just want ta ask ya somethin'. That's why we're here."

He nodded for me to continue.

"I was hopin' you'd let me and Hush spend a week or two in Manhattan," I requested with some hesitation.

Spot frowned a little. "A week or two?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

Spot looked over the docks. "I suppose that's all right."

"Oh... and can it just be me and Hush?" I asked hopefully. Maybe giving him a chance wasn't going to be so hard.

"No, Speed is goin' wit' you two," Spot commanded.

Scratch that. "Oh Spot, come on!" I pleaded. "I'll be fine in Manhattan."

"Speed is goin' wit' ya whether ya like it or not," he replied flatly as he inspected his cane.

I huffed. There was no way I was letting Speed go with me and Hush to Manhattan. Period.

* * *

><p>So much for Speed not coming. I was hoping Hush and I could sneak out of Brooklyn without her noticing but unfortunately that did not happen. I should have seen that coming since Spot seems to always gets his way. That's the last time I'm ever giving him a chance.<p>

"So dis is Manhattan?" Speed commented as she glanced around. "First time here."

"Really?" Hush asked rather surprised.

"Yeah. I was suppose to come durin' the strike but I uh had somethin' I had to attend to," Speed replied hastily.

"I see..." Hush replied softly. "Manhattan is a nice place."

Speed nodded. "I guess I might like it here den."

Hush smiled. "I am sure you will."

Speed grinned back at Hush.

I glared at Hush. She was acting like a chatterbox with Speed. To be honest, I was jealous that she was being so talkative with her when I was her best friend. Not to mention I was still extremely irritated that Speed was with us. Why couldn't Spot just let me and Hush stay in Manhattan by ourselves?

"Do you think they will have enough beds for all of us?" Hush asked me as she caught up to my long strides.

I shrugged. "If it comes down to it, we can share a bunk."

Hush blushed a little and nodded then looked back at Speed. "Won't you find it strange to be selling in Manhattan since you have never been there?"

"I should be fine. I can sell anywhere," she replied.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my pace. I could hear the familiar yells of Manhattan newsies. In the distance, I could make out Jack's and changed my direction toward his voice. Hush and Speed chattered behind me not really paying attention to the yells of the newsies around them. After turning onto another street and going through a small alleyway, I spotted Jack.

"Jack!" I called out and waved at him.

His head jerked up at his name. He grinned and waved when he saw me. I hurried over to him with Speed and Hush following behind. "Hullo, Jack," I greeted. "I'm stayin' here for a week or two wit' Hush."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Spot okay wit' that?"

"Yeah, yeah. I wouldn't be here otherwise," I retorted.

"Yo, Jack!" Speed called out to Jack.

Jack looked slightly surprised and nodded at her. "Hullo." Jack turned back toward me and gave me a questioning look. I gave him a fake smile and through my clenched teeth I replied to his look, "I'll explain dis later. Meet up on da roof of the lodge when you're done sellin'." I turned to Hush and Speed. "Let's go and get our bunks at the lodge."

Speed and Hush paused their chatting to nod and then continued their conversation as we headed to the lodge.

* * *

><p>After claiming our bunks, I headed up to the roof and waited for Jack. I didn't have to wait long. For within minutes, I could hear the stairs creaking as Jack made his way upstairs.<p>

"What's up, Cat? I mean why is one of the orange heads wit' ya?" Jack asked as he climbed onto the roof.

I tugged at my bangs. "Well you see since I seem to be causin' all this 'trouble' lately Spot decided I needed watchin'. I got inta fight wit' Sky and my fadder seems to be getting a bit closer to my sellin' spot so I decided to come stay in Manhattan to lie low like usual 'cept Speed is here hoverin' over me almost everywhere I go."

Jack seemed to smiled slightly.

"This ain't funny, Jack!" I pouted. Man, Jack is starting to remind me of Dash. How random...

Jack shrugged at me. "Spot seems to know what he's doing."

"Spot never knows what he's doing!" I complained.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "He handles Brooklyn quite well."

I huffed and blew my bangs from in front of my face. "Spot doesn't know what he's doing when he's getting' inta my business!"

Jack shrugged again and put his hands in his pockets. I pursed my lips a little. Maybe I said too much about how I feel about Spot. It's just so easy to tell Jack how I feel. Maybe it's because he's reminding me of Dash?

"You t'ink I should give him a chance don't you, Jack?" I asked. "Racetrack told me that the oder day..."

Jack pursed his lips. "I'm not gonna ask you to do that, but I do agree with Race about Spot."

I'm thinking I should change the subject. "So how well do you know the orange heads?" I asked.

Jack raised his eyebrow. I think he knew why I changed the subject suddenly. "I know 'em a little. I've only met 'em a few times."

I nodded. "So what are ya up ta?"

"Nuthin' much. Probably gonna see, Davey. Go to Medda's or somethin' like that," he replied.

I stretched a little. "Oh yeah. I got somethin' for ya." I pulled out my small money pouch and poured my earnings out. "Dis is for you and Kid." I held out my hand to Jack and he looked down at my earnings.

"You got all dis in one day's earnings?" he asked suspiciously.

I nodded. "Yeah. I had a good sellin' day."

He pursed his lips and took the money. I'm glad he was accepting it but I did feel guilty that I had lied about the earnings.

* * *

><p>Selling in Manhattan was actually rather boring. I've never actually stayed in Manhattan and sold papes. I guess I was missing the Brooklyn air. All the bustling around over in the growing town of Brooklyn, I missed it but I was not going back until I knew for sure that things had calmed down over there. I was hoping I would get use to Manhattan a little since I'd been here for a few days. Hush, of course, has settled down nicely and I assume Speed has too. I guess Brooklyn just runs deep through my veins.<p>

"Cat!" Bits called as he hurried over to me.

I raised an eyebrow as he approached me. It was a bit odd to see Bits in Manhattan. "Whatcha doin' here, Bits?" I asked.

"Letter for you." Bits held out an envelope to me.

"For me?" I took the letter and glanced at it.

Bits nodded. "It's from Dash."

I blushed and quickly stuffed the letter in my shirt. "Thanks, Bits." I haven't had a letter from Dash in ages! I hope that everything is all right. Speed glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. I'll have to read my letter later. "How goes it back in Brooklyn?" I inquired.

Bits shrugged. "Like normal?"

I sighed. "I meant wit' Sky and my fadder."

"Oh that... I haven't seen much of either lately but I did hear from one of the guys that Sky's still pretty mad," Bits replied.

I nodded. "Just let me know when you think things have cleared up, okay?"

"Will do." Bits waved goodbye and headed back to Brooklyn.

Speed slipped behind me. "What'd he want?"

I glanced back at Speed. "Just had to give me somethin' that's all."

Speed pursed her lips a little. "I see... Anyways, you done sellin'? If you are, me, Hush, and some of the guys are thinking about going to Tibby's. You wanna go?"

I scratched at my collarbone. "Sure. Tibby's is good wit' me."

"Let's go den." Speed hurried away and I trotted after her.

* * *

><p>Speed and I were the first to arrive at Tibby's so we had already ordered by the time everyone else started arriving. Our little group was made up of Hush, Mush, Kid Blink, Racetrack, Jack, and Davey. To be honest, I wasn't so thrilled to see "the walkin' mout'." He and I aren't on very good terms. I'm glad Jack was sitting in between us. If we were sitting together, I think things might get ugly.<p>

"So how was sellin' today?" Jack asked me after he finished ordering.

I finished chewing my sandwich before replying, "Sellin' was okay. Still getting' use to Manhattan."

Jack socked me in the arm playfully. "Oh come on, Cat. Admit it. You like it here."

I cracked a small grin. "Yeah, yeah. In your dreams, Jack."

Hush glanced over at me and kicked me gently underneath the table.

I looked over to her and raised an eyebrow. _What?_

She twitched an eyebrow. _Cat, you got a letter didn't you?_

I nodded slightly at her. _Yeah. Why?_

She twitched her other eyebrow slightly. _You want to read it privately don't you? I'll distract Speed._

I raised both my eyebrows. _Really? Thanks._

She nodded back slightly. _I'll handle everything._

I finished my sandwich quickly and paid my tab as I waited for Hush to make her move. I'm glad she's sitting next to Speed. It'll make things easier.

"Speed, you should have some more coke," Hush suggested.

Speed glanced at her empty cup. "I really shouldn't, Hush. Coke always makes me jittery..."

"Just a little more won't hurt," Hush coaxed.

I smiled gratefully at Hush as she distracted Speed with the coke, giving me an opportunity to slip out and read my letter privately. I glanced back at Speed as I slipped out of Tibby's. She was already giggling and hanging onto Davey. Maybe giving her all that coke wasn't a good idea, Hush. With that much caffeine, she'll be bouncing off the walls when we get back to the lodge. Oh well, she's distracted and I'm happy. I hurried off to the Brooklyn bridge. I don't know why but whenever I get a letter from Dash I always open it on the bridge. Maybe it's because of the old memories we had shared there. I pulled the letter out of my shirt and opened it quickly.

_Dear Catherine,_

_ I'm sorry it's been soo long since I last wrote ya. I hope this present will make things up. Things are going really great over here. I'm earning a lot down here. You'd really like it here. The sunsets here are amazing. The beautiful colors remind me of your hair. It's that reddish orange color. Maybe someday I can take ya riding if you ain't scared of horses. I'm hoping to visit ya soon maybe then you'll be ready to come with me. I'll try to write again soon._

_ Until then,_

_ Dash _

I pulled out a small envelope from inside the letter and opened it. What could Dash have gotten me? I gasped softly as silver chain fell out of the envelope. A sparkling silver cat charm was on the chain. I smiled. Dash hadn't forgotten about my nickname.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>(6 years ago)_

"Catherine! What are you doin'?!"

I smirked down at Dash. "Climbin'."

"You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Am not. I'm a good climber and I happen to know you are afraid of heights."

"Catherine, please come down!"

"Make me," I called down playfully.

"You little kitty!"

I laughed. "Cat. I'm not a kitten."

Dash smiled slightly. "Cat... I like that. I'll make that you're newsie nickname if you'll come down."

I sat up a bit from my perch. "Will you let me dress like the boys too?"

Dash sighed through his nose. "Yes... So would ya come done?"

"Promise?"

He sighed again. "I promise."

I smiled and jumped down. "Now remember, you promised."

Dash took my hand and lead me out of the park. "I know."

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>I was such a child then. I fingered the charm. I wonder how much it cost Dash to get this. I fumbled a little with the clasp as I put it on. Unfortunately, I'm not too good with necklaces so it slipped right off. It fell through a crack and was hanging precariously off the bridge. I panicked as I stared at my necklace dangling at the edge of the bridge. I had to get it back. Right now, I wish Speed or Hush was with me. If one of them was here, I would be able to reach the necklace without too much trouble. I got onto my hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bridge. I stretched out my fingers towards the necklace. Almost got it. My fingers wiggled closer to the necklace. Just a little bit further and- oh snap! I kept my eyes glued to the sparkling trinket as it made it's way down into the river.<p>

"No!" I yelled and jumped into the water after it. I probably shouldn't have jumped into the water. I mean... I still haven't learned how to swim. But I _have _to get the necklace. It's from Dash and I don't want to lose it. I groped around in the water trying to grab the necklace before it sunk too deep. My lungs were already screaming for air but I wasn't going to go up until I got that necklace back. But with my swimming abilities... I might not make it up in time.

* * *

><p>I must be dead for real this time. There had been no one to rescue me from a watery grave. Heh, all this for a little trinket from Dash. I guess he still means alot to me. Ow! What is this feeling? I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes stung as they opened. Pain, I guess I'm not dead yet. My vision slowly focused. I could make out a face pressed close to mine. I gagged a little and realized the face that was too close for comfort was Kid Blink. Wait, was Kid kissing me?!<p>

Kid jerked back when he saw my saucer eyes. "Cat!"

I tried to reply but I just coughed up water onto Kid. After coughing until I thought I could cough no more, I tried to speak again. I wanted to say 'Kid Blink' but all that came out was "Ki*cough* Blach*cough*."

Kid helped me into a sitting position. "You okay?"

I glared at him. I nearly drowned, do you think I'd be okay after that? "Were*cough* you *cough, cough* kithing *cough, cough* me*cough*?"

I heard someone chuckle softly behind Kid.

"He wasn't kissin' ya, Cat." Racetrack came into view behind Kid. "He was tryin' to save ya."

I coughed hard. "Save me?"

Racetrack nodded. "Yeah, we saw you jump off the bridge."

"I didn't just jump off..." I mumbled.

Kid gave me a sad look. "Why'd you jump off?"

"I wasn't tryin' to kill myself, bonehead. I just jumped in 'cause somethin' fell inta the water." I coughed up some more water.

Kid sighed in relief.

"I told ya she wouldn't be dat reckless." Racetrack nodded knowingly.

"Since... *cough* when have I *cough, cough* been reckless?" I asked irritably.

Racetrack laughed softly. "Too many times ta count."

I rolled my eyes and tried to stand up only to collapse onto Kid.

"Whoa, there." Kid helped me sit up again.

"You t'ink you two can walk back to the lodge? If not I can get Jack and Mush or someone to come and help."

"No... no help," I coughed. "I can make it. I don't want Speed to know 'bout dis."

Kid looked up at Racetrack. "We'll be fine. You can go on ahead."

"You sure?" Racetrack asked.

Kid glanced down at me. "Yeah."

Racetrack nodded and made his way back to the lodge. While Racetrack was walking away, Kid slowly got onto his feet and helped me up. I was still wobbly so I had to lean onto Kid for support. We managed to walk about a yard away before we collapsed into a heap. Swimming had taken a lot of energy out of us. I'll have to make a mental note about staying far away from water, or maybe I should have taken that kid's advice and learn to swim.

"After dis... breather... we should... start moving again." Kid panted heavily.

I nodded and glanced down at my hand. I had forgotten that I had managed to save the necklace. I was relieved to see it but also irked with it since it had nearly cost me my life if it weren't for Kid. Hmmm, perhaps... Kid was that boy? No... Kid's from Manhattan not Brooklyn.

"What's that?" Kid asked suddenly and pointed at the necklace.

"Oh... nuthin'... Just something from Dash."

"He still mean that much to you?" Kid asked softly.

Staring at the necklace in my hand, I mumbled, "I guess."

I fingered the cat charm. Maybe it was time to let Dash go? I looked back at Kid. Goodness... he has the prettiest green-blue eyes that I've ever seen. But wait, why am I seeing both his eyes?

"Kid?" I asked hesitantly. "Where's your eye patch?"

"My eye patch?" Kid felt around his left eye. "Musta fallen off when I was swimmin' after ya."

I reached out to touch around his eye but then pulled back halfway. I felt I was being too bold.

"It's all right..." he said softly.

Kid held my hand up to his eye. I gently brushed my fingers around his blind eye. It was still beautiful despite its handicap. I almost wish he was the boy that had saved me.

"How'd it happen?" I asked quietly. I've always wondered but never had the courage to ask.

Kid glanced at me then looked up at the sky. "I got sick as a child and when I got better, my eye went blind."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." I didn't know what to say. There's not much you can say without it being awkward.

Kid shrugged and got onto his feet. "I'm just thankful it didn't take the sight from my other eye. You ready to start walkin' again?"

I nodded and let Kid pull me onto my feet. The rest of our walk was rather silent. I rested my head on Kid's shoulder as we headed back to the lodge. I had alot to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

Kid and I sat on a bunk as we watched Jack pace back and forth in front of us. I felt like a child getting in trouble with his parent.

"Okay, I understand what happened, but," Jack turned toward us. "Cat, you shouldn't be sneaking away from Speed. If Spot hears about dis, there's trouble for not only you but me as well. I don't want Brooklyn angry,you hear?"

I bit my lip and nodded reluctantly. I understood what Jack meant but I honestly didn't want to be stuck with Speed all the time. I like my privacy you know.

"Don't go too hard on her, Jack. She's tired."

Jack glanced over at me. Kid and I were still in our wet clothes probably looking worse then drowned rats.

"Both of you should change." Jack nodded at us and left the bunk room.

Kid nudged me."You first, Cat. I need ta do somethin' downstairs.

"Okay..." I got up and headed to the washroom.

After I got into a closet to change, I unbuttoned my shirt halfway then stopped. That letter from Dash should be in there somewhere. If I'm lucky, it might still be legible. I felt around my chest. Oh snap! I must have dropped the letter on the bridge when I was trying to save the necklace. Just my luck, losing stuff from Dash. Makes me wonder if I should believe in fate. Oh well, I'll have to think about that later. Right now, I need to get out of these wet clothes. Oh bother, I didn't bring clothes to change into! I think I saw a shirt I could borrow hanging somewhere by the bunk room. Kid went downstairs so no one should be out there. I'll just slip out and grab that shirt.

_Squeak._

I should tell one of the boys to talk to Kloppman about oiling this doorknob. Now where was the shirt?

_Squeak. Creak. Squeak. Creak._

Rats... Someone is coming up the stairs. I'll have to retreat back into the closet for now.

"Hey Jack... before you leave can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Kid?"

What are they doing back in the bunk room? I pressed my ear against the closet door to hear them better.

"Well um... it's just that I noticed somethin' a little strange today," Kid started.

"Strange? Like what?" Jack asked.

"It's... it's about Cat."

Me? What was so strange about me today? I had already told Kid why I jumped off... so what was he talking about?"

"What about Cat? I don't t'ink she's been actin' that strange or anythin' like that, Kid."

"It's not that... I mean it's not her actin' strange. It's somethin' I saw, Jack."

Oooo. There's a small hole in this door. Now I can see what's going on.

Jack raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorway. "What did you see?"

Kid turned a bit pink and turned away from Jack. "Well... her shirt was umm... a little see-through and well... I saw..."

Eeeeps! What did you see, Kid?!

Jack frowned at Kid and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "What did you see?" he growled.

Kid pulled away from Jack. "I didn't see any of _that_! I saw..." Kid gulped. "I saw a scar."

Jack looked surprised. "A scar?"

I fanned myself a little and stepped away from the door. What a relief... but then again I don't think it's really all right for Kid to have seen my scar.

Kid nodded. "It was fairly big. It was right underneath her left collarbone... You don't know anythin' about it?"

"Dis is the first I eva heard of it... The only one I bet knows about it'll be Dash."

How does Jack know about Dash? Not unless Spot said something...

Kid grunted. "Dash, eh?"

Jack shrugged. "Them two seemed to like each oder."

Kid shoved his hands into his pockets. "You still t'ink that? I mean about Cat and Dash?"

Jack glanced at Kid. "What? You like Brooklyn's Cat?"

I could see Kid's ears turning red. "Just answer the question, Jack."

"Well, I don't really know now. Since Dash is out West, I can't say. And it's not like Cat talks about it. For all we know she might have forgotten about him by now. They haven't seen each oder in several years."

"I don't t'ink she's forgotten him..." Kid mumbled.

Jack cocked his head a little. "What'd you say?"

"Uh nothing... I'm gonna head out... See if Mush and Hush still want ta go ta Medda's."

"Uh okay... See you later, Kid."

Kid nodded and hurried out.

Now... to wait for Jack to leave so I can finally change. I don't think I'll have to wait long. He probably just wanted to grab his hat or something.

_Squeak._

Jack jumped.

Oh darn it... I have my hand on the doorknob still... Stupid squeaky doorknob!

"Who's dere?" Jack cautiously approached the closet.

Should I answer him? I think I should but then he'll know I heard his conversation with Kid and then he might ask about my scar. Bother! What should I do?

_Screek squeak._

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed and jumped to the back of the closet. I was _not _expecting Jack to open the stupid door!

Jack jumped again. "Cat! What are _YOU _doing in dere?"

I coughed and pulled my shirt closed. "I _was _going to change clothes but *ahem* I forgot to grab some dry clothes."

Jack blushed and stepped away from the closet. "Um... Sorry, Cat. I'll get you some clothes so just uh... wait here."

"Not like I plan on walkin' anywhere like dis," I replied sarcastically.

Jack hurried off into the bunk room and came back shortly with clothes for me. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Jack glanced at my shoulder. "Um Cat... I was wonderin' somethin'..."

"What?" I shifted uncomfortably. Just ask your question and leave so I can change.

"How'd you get that scar?" Jack asked.

I glanced down at the floor. "What scar?"

"The one on your collarbone... I neva knew you had a scar. Did you get inta some trouble with Spot or somethin'?"

I shook my head. "Spot has nothin' to do wit' it... In fact, nobody knows about dis scar 'cept you and Kid." _And why on earth would I get a scar from Spot? You really think we slam heads that bad? _I frowned slightly.

"You didn't tell Dash?"

I glanced at Jack. "So you did know more about that then everyone else..."

Jack smiled slightly. "Of course. Dash and I knew each oder fairly well."

"Oh..."

"Why didn't you tell him about dis?" Jack asked.

I rubbed my collarbone. "He didn't need ta know about it... Besides... he had alot on his mind at the time."

"Dis happen right before he left?"

I shook my head. "Dash had already left... Dis happened about a year ago."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "It wasn't from the strike was it?"

"No, Spot didn't let me get involved in it dat way. It... um has to do with my father..."

"Your fadder?"

"Yeah..." I clenched my eyes shut as I rubbed my collarbone. That incident was replaying in my head.

* * *

><p>It was a year ago, right after Dash left for the West. Spot and I had gotten into a fight over selling spots so I decided to go to Manhattan to cool off except that never happened. I bumped into my father right before crossing the bridge. He asked me to come back to him. I wasn't going to at first but he seemed to be like his old self. He looked soo sincere. "Catherine, please come back," he had said. "Your mother would want it this way." When he mentioned Mama like that, I felt like things would be all right. I'm sure Mama would be happy if we were together again. So I followed him back home. Maybe I should have gone back to the lodge and told Spot my decision, but I didn't. Why did he need to know right away anyways?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong> (1 year ago)_

Home, sweet home. I had finally returned. It was strange to be back since I hadn't set foot back in the house since after my mother died.

"Catherine, welcome home." My father smiled at me and opened the door for me.

"Thank you, Papa." I took a deep breath. The house was almost exactly like I had left it. It may be a small home but it was my home and I had missed it soo much. All the memories of Mama were in here. I wonder how I was able to leave it four years ago. I had been foolish to think my father was crazy. He's perfectly fine. What had happened back then was probably just shock from Mama's death. Everything would be fine now. There was nothing to worry about.

"I have a few things to attend to. You can tidy things up the way you wish."

I nodded at my father and watched him leave. After he left, I started to clean my old corner of the house. All my little treasures were under my bed just as I had left them. When I left with Dash five years ago, I didn't bother coming back here for them. I didn't need them as newsie. If I have time later, I'll go through them but first I'm going to tidy the house a bit. It's not too messy I suppose but I think it could be cleaner. Mama wouldn't be happy if I left the house the way Papa was leaving it.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set as I started to cook dinner. It's been awhile since I last tried my hand at cooking so I'm hoping I can remember the basics and make a decent meal. Good thing Spot isn't here. Last time I cooked, all he did was say I was terrible at it. I bet he couldn't cook any better than I could at the time. I think I was fairly successful in making dinner. It smelt delicious. I'm sure Papa will enjoy it. I sat down at the table and glanced at the clock periodically waiting for Papa to come home from work. I wonder what time he gets off work. I use to know but I think he changed jobs after Mama's death so the time would be different. I waited for two hours and he still wasn't home. I wanted to keep dinner ready for my father but he was really late. I covered his plate but left in on the table. It wouldn't be warm when he finally got home but at least he had something to eat, right? I changed into my old nightgown. It was a little strange being back in a dress even though it was just my nightgown. I curled up my bed and smiled contentedly. It felt good to back in my old bed. Tomorrow I'd say goodbye to the guys and get my other stuff. Things would be back to how they should be.<p>

I had been asleep for maybe an hour when the sound of the front door creaking woke me up.

_Crrrreak._

I sat up quickly. "Papa?"

A bit of moonlight streamed through the window lighting the room up a little. My father stumbled into the living room area.

I quickly went over to him. "Papa? Are you all-" I stopped short. I knew exactly what was wrong with him. He was drunk.

"M-Margaret. Sorry I'm late. It wasn't a good day." He stumbled into the dining room and sat down.

Oh no not this... Anything but this! Oh please don't start this again, Papa. Hurry up and get sober.

"Margaret? Where did you go?"

I took a step back. Maybe he won't see me in the shadows and maybe he'll forget about Mama.

"Margaret? Is that you?" He moved toward me.

Oh please don't see me!

"Margaret, why are you hiding from me?"

Snap... What now?

"Margaret, come here!"

I clenched my fists tightly. Oh please no! Papa please don't go violent on me now.

"Margaret!"

His tone made my blood freeze. I wish Dash were here with me!

My father grabbed something as he staggered closer to me. "Margaret, don't run from me."

What should I do?! My father's gone mad and he's blocking the only way out! Can I fight him? No... my hands are shaking... I won't be able to beat a drunken man.

"Margaret!" My father roared and slashed at me.

My eyes widened as I saw a flash of metal fly in front of me. How on earth did my father get a hold of a knife?! Blood trickled onto the floor and I screamed at the top of my lungs. This was the worse pain I had ever felt and what made it worse was the fact that my own father was the reason for my pain. I crumpled down onto the floor and clutched my bleeding shoulder. My father had made a clean cut that started from the bottom of my neck and slanting down to my collarbone. My scream brought my father back into reality for a moment and he dropped the knife and backed away from me.

"Cath-Catherine... What happened?" he asked. His eyes were wide and he seemed confused to what had happened. He approached me but I screamed again causing him to retreat into the kitchen. He stood dazed for a bit and then collapsed onto a chair. In a few minutes, he would be asleep. Once my father had finally fallen asleep, I curled up into a ball on my bed and clutched my bleeding shoulder. I should have known something like this would happen. Why didn't I sense it? Why didn't I tell somebody about this? Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I had told someone... maybe even Spot. No, why would he help me anyways? I'll just have to get out of this on my own strength.

First thing in the morning, I bandaged my shoulder and changed back into my newsie clothes. I was never coming back to this place. I quickly straightened my bed and headed out the door. My father should still be asleep and if he isn't he probably left for work. I slipped out the front door only to be greeted by my father. Why was he up so early? Well maybe he won't notice if I slip by...

"Catherine? Up so soon?"

I froze. "Um yes..."

"Why are you wearing those clothes again? Did your dresses not fit?"

Should I reply or should I just leave?

"Catherine? Are you all right? I'm sorry about last night, dear."

Ha! You should be sorry but it's not like an apology will fix things. I set my lip in a firm line and walked away from my father.

My father called out after me, "Catherine! Please come back. I won't let that happen again."

I was tempted to look back at him but I resisted it. I couldn't trust him, especially not after that. How could I trust him not to attack me whenever he got intoxicated?

"I will get you back, Catherine! You can't run from me!"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>I rubbed my collarbone hard.<p>

"I'm sorry, Cat... Why didn't you say somethin'? Me, Kid, or Spot could've helped ya or any of the guys for dat matter."

I shrugged. "I took care of it."

Jack stepped into the closet and put his hand on my collarbone. "You call dat scar takin' care of it?"

He massaged my shoulder. "You shouldn't of hafta of gone through dat."

I bit my lip a little and pushed Jack's hand off my shoulder gently. "It was fine, Jack."

He pursed his lips a little and stepped back. I sighed softly. I was having mixed feelings. I mean I feel a little better now that Jack knows about how I got my scar but then I don't like him knowing. This might make him more big brotherly over me. With him like that, I'll have not only Speed and her brothers hovering over me, I'll probably have Jack keeping an eye on me too. I hope Jack won't tell anyone about it. I have a feeling he wouldn't but then again if he has that big brother feeling he might want to have someone watching me. What have I gotten myself into? Or rather why did my father have to put me through this?

"Well... I guess I'll be goin' now."

"Uh okay. Bye, Jack. I suppose I'll see you later."

Jack nodded and turned to leave but paused as we both heard the familiar whistle of Racetrack entering the bunk room.

"Hullo!" Racetrack blinked. "What are you two doin' up 'ere? I thought you two'd be on your way to Medda's by now."

"*Ahem* If you two guys will excuse me." I pushed Jack out of the closet.

Jack blushed once again. "Right."

Racetrack raised an eyebrow. "What were you two doin'?"

"Nuthin'!" I exclaimed as I quickly closed the closet door

Racetrack pursed his lips. "Right... Should I inform Spot about dis?"

"No!" Jack and I replied as I slammed the door open.

"Okay, okay!" Racetrack held his hands up in surrender. "I was just jokin'!"

Jack and I sighed in relief.

"Well, um do you two want to head to the racetrack wit' me? Or maybe you two wanna head out to Medda's wit' the other guys after all?" Racetrack suggested.

I shook my head. "I'm tired... I'm hitting the sack early today."

Racetrack nodded. "All right. Sleep well, Cat."

"I guess it'll be just you and me, Race." Jack nodded at me and left with Racetrack leaving me to finally change and get into bed. I hope Speed won't be too mad about today's events...

* * *

><p>"Heeheee! Oh please stop! Heeeheeeee!"<p>

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Who on earth was making that horribly irritating laughter?

"Is anybody up here?" a tired voice called from downstairs.

"Heeheeee! Oh, Davey, please! Heeehee!"

I cocked my head and got out of bed. Who on earth was with Davey?

"What's going on, Dave?" I asked as I came down the stairs.

Davey looked at me with a look of relief. It was kinda weird for him to be looking at me with a look of happiness but then looking at the giggling Speed leaning on him, I totally understand.

"What happened?" Or do I want to know?

"Uh... I think she had to much soda," Davey replied as he and I helped Speed up the stairs.

"Heeeheee! Oh Spotty and Shoots and Slingy are gonna kill me! Hahahee! No caffeine for Speed they always say. Makes you jitt-jittery! Ha! I show dem! I can handle caffeine!"

"I wish Spot had warned me about dis..." I mumbled.

Davey nodded. "Yeah... If I didn't know better, I'd think she was drunk."

_Thwack!_

Davey winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Rude! *hiccup* I'm _not _drunk!" Speed retorted.

"Right... We totally believe that, Speed." I rolled my eyes.

Speed growled. "Really! I'm not! It's caffeine! It makes me heehee jittery and hyper real bad!"

I turned to Davey. "I'll take care of her so you can go."

"Uh yeah. And um good luck with her."

I nodded. "I can handle it." _I think._

Davey nodded awkwardly and hurried out of the lodge. I don't blame him one bit. Speed is totally out of it. I think she's finally coming out of it though.

"Ugh... Why'd I drink five glasses of coke?" Speed complained as she laid down on a bunk. "I'm not gonna get a wink of sleep! Heehee... Oh please... heehee I need to stop laughing."

Uh oh... I didn't think about that. I hope she's not serious about not getting any sleep. That would just be awful. The guys will kill us if they don't get enough sleep tonight.

Speed groaned and pulled the pillow over head. "Don't tell the guys back in Brooklyn about dis okay? *hiccup* Spot'll kill me... and Shooter and Slingshot will kill what's left of me."

I glanced at Speed. "I won't tell if you won't tell on me."

Speed sat up. "Tell on you for what?"

"Oh nothin'. You should um just stay in bed. I'll get you some water."

Speed cocked her head slightly but did as I said while I hurried downstairs. "Mr. Kloppman? Mr. Kloppman?" I called out as I knocked on his door. I bet he's out getting lunch or something so I'll just borrow a cup and give it back to him later.

_Creak. _

Is he back already?

"I don't t'ink anyone's here, Spot."

Spot? Oh great... What's he doing here?

"We can wait here den, Al. I'm sure one of Jack's boys'll drop by soon."

"I dunno. I thought I saw some headin' to Medda's which means they won't be back 'til late."

"Check upstairs first. There might be someone up dere."

Uh oh, Speed's up there. If Spot and Al go up there, everything that happened today will be out of the bag.

"No need to do that. I'm here." I put on a fake smile and slipped out of Kloppman's room.

Spot raised an eyebrow. "Hullo, Cat. Where's Speed?"

"She got an upset stomach so she's resting up in the bunk room. Probably shouldn't bother her."

Spot raised his eyebrow slightly then nodded. "All right. Do you know if Jack is comin' back soon?"

I shrugged. "No idea. Jack just left with Race to Sheepshead Bay a little bit ago."

Spot growled under breath. "Great."

"Something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"None that concerns you," he replied gruffly. "Come on, Al. Let's head back."

_Sheesh, grumpy Spot._

"But we just got here!" Al whined. "We've been runnin' all over New York lookin' for Jack. Can't we take a break?"

Spot gave no reply as he slammed the door behind him.

I jumped a little. "Eh heh... You probably should go, Al."

Al sighed. "Yeah... see ya later, Cat."

I nodded and waved goodbye. I doubt it's anything too serious but I'm sort of worried about what could be wrong back in Brooklyn. I hope it won't affect me when I get back.

* * *

><p>After a hour, Speed finally dozed off. I hope she won't be too grumpy when she wakes up. A groggy Speed isn't something I want to have to deal with but then again maybe I can use that as... no, Shooter and Slingshot will kill me and so will Spot. I guess I'll just put up with it somehow, like usual. I can take anything, can't I?<p>

I glanced at Speed. Okay, maybe I haven't been so good at taking on everything, but I mean nothing extremely bad has happened right? There is that scar, but that's just a scar. It's not that serious. Maybe it was serious then but not now. That's something in the past that I don't need to worry about. I won't worry about it, I'm stronger than that.

_"You can't run from me, Catherine."_

No! I can run. You'll never take me back home.

_"You really think so, Catherine? New York City isn't as big as you think."_

I covered my ears. _Then I'll move! _

_ "You won't move. You love Brooklyn too much for that. Your mother wouldn't want you to leave like this."_

I clenched my eyes shut and curled into a ball. _Mama wouldn't want you to be like this! Just leave me alone!_

_ "Just come back then and it won't have to be like this."_

"No!" I cried and sat up. "No, no, no!"

Speed groaned and turned onto her side. "Shut up, Shoots."

I panted and glanced at Speed. Did I wake her? No... thank goodness, she's still asleep. I don't want to bother her.

_"Are you afraid of me? I'm your father."_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I covered my ears once again. _Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!_

_ "You can't block me. I will get you."_

I closed my eyes tightly. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I'd rather have to put up with Spot than this.


	6. Chapter 6

_Creak. Squeak._

I groaned and opened one eye. Were the guys back already?

"You awake?"

"I am now," I yawned and sat up only to knock heads with whoever interrupted my sleep.

"Ow!"

I grunted softly. "That's what you get for waking me up and looming over-" My eyes widened. "Spot?! W-w-what are you doin' here?!"

Spot rubbed his head. "Me and Jack just got back from talkin'."

I rubbed my head awkwardly. "Uh okay..."

Spot straightened himself. "Well tell Speed I uh hope she feels better."

I quickly glanced at Speed. She was still fast asleep. "I'll tell her."

Spot nodded and hurried out of the bunk room. Eeesh, always in a hurry to leave and act all cool. But wait, why was he popping in on me and Speed if he's just stopped here after talking with Jack. I wiped my face. Was he concerned about me? No... that's not Spot. I don't think he'd care even if he did see any tear stains on my face. I shook my head hard. Maybe that fall into the river messed me up more than I thought. Right... I better go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Speed and I weren't too groggy when we woke up. I'm glad of it too. I hate selling when I'm groggy or grumpy. I never sell well if I'm not in a good mood. It's probably the same for Speed.<p>

"Mornin', ladies," Race greeted us cheerfully.

"Mornin', Race," I managed to reply as I yawned while Speed merely nodded. I bet she's just still a bit embarrassed about yesterday's events.

"The headlines seem ta be pretty good today," Race commented.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Still sleepy?" he asked as he bought his papes.

"Maybe a tad. By the way, how were the races last night?" I asked as I bought my usual one hundred papes.

"Oh the races. Pretty good. Won three but lost the last one, but eh, I didn't lose that much."

I nodded. "That's nice. Oh, do you by chance know what's up in Brooklyn?"

I was curious to know about why Spot wanted to talk to Jack and there's no way I'd ask Spot. Not like he would answer me either. Race is pretty close to Spot so he might know why.

Race shrugged. "Brooklyn? Nothin' from what I last heard but it could've changed if the Queens did somet'ing last night."

Speed snorted softly. "I doubt Queens would try ta pull somet'ing at night."

Race raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How'd you know?"

Speed smirked slightly. "Brooklyn ain't a friendly place at night, and the Queens, they ain't brave enough to come at us in the dark."

Eh heh... I don't know about that. I think the Queens have gotten a little braver since the strike, but I suppose Speed would know better than me.

"Oh yeah... You're one of those orange heads, ain't ya?" Race gave Speed a look over.

Speed nodded proudly.

"But you're a girl," Race commented bluntly. "I hoid the orange heads were all boys."

Speed frowned and clenched her fists as she took a step toward Race. "You hoid wrong."

"Okay, okay!" Race held up his hands in surrender. "I'm goin' now."

Speed snorted. "Good riddance."

Race frowned back at Speed. "I wasn't talkin' ta ya." He smiled sweetly at me. "See ya later, Cat."

"The little rude little brat..." Speed muttered.

My eyebrow twitched slightly. "He's not rude and he's not a brat." I gave Speed a small shove as I walked past her. "Say somet'ing bad about him again and I'll tell Bits about you and your giggling last night.

Speed turned beet red and caught with me. "Y-Y-You wouldn't!"

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. "Push the wrong way and I will."

Speed growled under breath. "All right... I see how it is, but that doesn't change my thoughts on the kid."

I pursed my lips slightly. "That'll do I guess."

Speed grunted. I smirked to myself as we headed out for a good corner to sell papes. It was strangely fun to have something hanging over Speed's head. Maybe I was being a bit mean, but this is kind of (I suppose you could say) a way to get back at Spot. Okay, I shouldn't do this kind of thing like him, but I guess I understand that bit of satisfaction behind that stupid smirk of his.

* * *

><p>"Haunting in the Biltmore Mansion, a hoax!" I yelled. Yeah... I don't think anyone is going to buy with that headline. Now if it weren't a hoax, I bet people would be buying like crazy. I glanced down at my papes. Was there anything interesting in these papes?<p>

"Hey, kid. I'd like a pape."

"Oh sure." I looked up and gasped. The man looked too much like my father... I fumbled with the change as the man stood in front of me impatiently. "Uh here, sir." I handed him his pape and his change. Ooops, I gave him too much change, but that doesn't really matter. I just want him to go away.

"You gave me too much change, kid."

I organized my papes on my belt clip. "Uh just keep it, sir." I pulled my cap over my eyes. Why did Speed have to sell across from me instead of beside me?

The man grab my hand firmly and put the change in. "I can't accept something that isn't mine."

I quickly clenched my fist before he could give me back the change. "Just keep it!" As the change fell onto the ground, I quickly slipped behind a passerby and crossed the street before the man could see me. I stood behind Speed. The man was trying to figure out where I went. Heh, he obviously doesn't understand street life.

"Hey, how's it going over here, Speed?" I asked.

"Agh!" Speed turned toward me. "I thought you were across the street!"

Heehee. "I was. I'm not selling too good. I was thinking about headin' somewhere else unless you wanna stay here."

"Hey, kid!"

Wah! I grabbed Speed's hand and tore off down the street.

"Hey!" Speed yelled. "What are you doin'?! Don't tell me you got the bulls on us!"

"Nuthin' like that!" I yelled back as we dodged some carts and people and... some more carts. Heh heh... nice carts. That's definitely going to hurt tomorrow.

Speed and I panted heavily as we finally got away from that man. He sure is persistent about giving me back that change!

"Really... Cat, what was that all about?" Speed gasped out.

"Heh heh..." I laughed nervously. "Just a person... that I uh... we um... have issue. Yeah, issues."

Speed raised an eyebrow. She wasn't convinced at all.

"Hey," a male voice behind me called out.

Yikes! I nearly jumped on Speed in surprise.

"Whoa, now, Cat. It's just me."

I smiled in embarrassment. It was just Kid. Good grief, what was up with me all the sudden?

Kid glanced at Speed. "How 'bout I keep an eye on Cat for a bit? I hoid your brothers are nearby Midtown hangin' out."

Speed perked up a little. "Midtown? Really?"

Kid nodded.

Speed glanced at me. "I guess that'll be okay. Just make sure she doesn't get inta trouble, 'kay?"

Kid grinned. "I got it covered."

"Good. I'll see you two at lodge tanight!" And with that, Speed was gone.

Kid turned to me. "You all right?"

I laughed shakily. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

"I saw you and that man. Somet'ing about 'im bothered you, didn't it?"

I sighed. "Yeah..."

Kid stuck his hands in his pockets. "He looked like your fadder?"

I jerked up and looked at him in surprise. "How'd you know about that?"

Kid gave me a small smile. "I get around."

"That doesn't answer my question..."

Kid glanced down the street. "Do you want to go ta the river?"

"Kid... the question?"

Kid grabbed my arm and pulled me along. Why does suddenly he want to go to the river?

* * *

><p>"Beautiful, ain't it?"<p>

I glanced at the river. "I suppose..." To be honest, it was beautiful. The sun was just starting to set and its rays were gently touching the waters making them glow.

"I wasn't talkin' about the river."

I cocked my head and looked at Kid. Man... his eye looks soo beautiful. "What do you mean?"

He pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "You."

I took a step back from him and turned away to hide my blushing face. "Don't you already have a goil? Nancy?"

"Cat, Nancy is my cousin... You see she likes going out late and havin' fun outside of her parents' knowledge. That's how come in," Kid explained. "I got wit' her so she can have fun and I get to brag to the guys... but I don't care about that now. 'Cause, well 'cause I like you, Cat."

I blinked. What could I say? I mean I didn't see this coming, or perhaps I did... I don't know. Maybe I was starting to like Kid, but I'm Dash's girl aren't I? I know we were never officially together but I'm still connected with him. Dash is waiting for me. I don't think I can let him down now... but then I've already let him down in a way since I've never answered his question. What is up with guys? They can't expect a girl to take something like this all in one stride!

Kid shifted uneasily. "Sorry... maybe I should have taken my time..."

Good job, Kid... Now you've made it more awkward. What am I suppose to say?

"Let's go back to the lodge," I said quietly.

Kid nodded. "Yeah..."

The walk was... interesting. Walking in silence isn't something I'm absolutely fond of, especially after the little confession from Kid. I'm kind of shocked that Nancy is only his cousin. I wonder if that's why Kid only told me her name.

"Hey..." Kid mumbled softly.

I paused beside him. "What?"

"I never answered your question..."

I glanced at Kid. My heart fluttered a little. Now I was going to know the answer.

"I... I know your father because," he hesitated and continued so softly I could barely hear him, "because I use ta live in Brooklyn."

I coughed hard. "You? In Brooklyn?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. For a little bit."

"But I never saw you." First the orange heads, now Kid. This is a very small world.

He smiled slightly. "Probably 'cause dat was before I got me eye-patch."

"Oh..." I blushed in embarrassment. I should have thought of that.

"My father worked wit' your father when I was still livin' in Brooklyn."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... so dat's how I know your father."

I nodded slightly. "Um... did you know me then?"

Kid glanced at me in surprise. "Well um..."

I'm totally taking at that as a yes. Oh boy... I can feel my cheeks turning red. Makes me wonder... was he the boy after all? No... he would've said something, wouldn't he have?

"I um... I'm gonna see where Mush is. I'll see ya later I guess."

I watched as Kid hurried away. It probably was as awkward for him as it was for me. Poor Kid...


	7. Chapter 7

I stared up at the bunk above me. My mind felt like it was drowning as I tried to swim through all my thoughts. There's way too much information stored up there for me to handle. I mean, I have to worry about Sky and my father who are both after me. Then there's Spot plus his little pu- I mean orange heads. There's also Jack who knows about my scar and stuff... now there's Kid and his confession of his love for me and not to mention I think he knows more about me and my family than I thought. I'm Dash's girl, not Kid's... Or is my heart still with that boy that saved me years ago? Er... Whose girl am I? I'm so confused! I want to like Kid. I mean he's a really sweet guy and has almost always been there for me, but then there's Dash... he's the one that helped me get away from my father the first time. He's the one that's waiting for me out West. He's waiting... for me. But then... what about that boy? If I saw him again... would my feelings for him be the same and would he share them? I pulled my covers over my head in frustration. Agh! If only these thoughts could just disappear!

"Cat?" Boots asked softly.

"Mhmm?" I replied muffled under the covers. Perhaps Boots could pull me out of my thoughts.

"The oder guys headin' out ta Medda's. Wanna come?"

I sat up immediately. Going to Medda's sounded like a great idea. "Sounds good to me. Who's all dere?"

"Um let's see. Most of the Manhattans are there already. I t'ink I saw the oder two orange heads. Oh and a few of the Queens and few from Bronx."

I nodded. It sounded like there would be a nice group there. I could enjoy myself and get my mind distracted for a few happy hours. "You headed out now?"

"In a little bit. I'm waitin' for Snipeshooter."

"Okay, I guess I'll just head up dere and meet ya later."

Boots nodded. "Sounds good wit' me."

I hopped out of bed and grabbed my cap. There was really no reason to rush, but I was eager to get my mind off of Kid. I scooted down the stairs and flew past poor Mr. Kloppman. I hope I didn't scare him too bad when I passed him. He's probably thinking to himself that girl newsies are almost more crazy than his boys. Heh heh, I think that's true to some extent.

* * *

><p>I made it to Medda's and the place was starting to get filled up. I saw some girl newsies I use to know from over by Harlem. I heard one of them was getting married to the leader of Midtown. Sounds crazy to me. I mean most of us are only sixteen or seventeen, but then again I kinda do have an offer of marriage with Dash. Bother! I shook my head hard and looked for an empty table to sit at. Ah, nice place in the corner by the stage. I squeezed past some guys, dodged girls carrying trays of coke, and finally made it to my quiet, empty table. I studied the people around me and let my mind just wander. I kept a leash on it though. I didn't want it to wander too far or to *ahem* unpleasant memories.<p>

"Why, if it ain't Cat." Jack grinned as I looked up in surprise at him.

"Jack!"

He pulled up a chair beside me. "Lovin' it in Manhattan, aren't we?"

"I guess you _could _say that," I replied, despite the fact that I honestly wanted to tell him I was not loving it at all. I was desperately homesick for Brooklyn despite only being there for only four days. Not to mention this whole stay seemed to be making those thoughts I was trying to escape become stronger.

He pulled out a deck of cards. "Wanna play a game?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

He grinned and shuffled the deck. "How was your day?"

"Uh, good." I shifted and glanced at the table across from me.

Jack pursed his lips a little and gave me my cards. "Hoid you were wit' Kid for most of the day."

I could feel my cheeks flush a little. (I hope Jack didn't notice that!) "Uh yeah. We kinda bumped into each other and just spent the rest of the day together."

"Oh."

Eh? Why'd he sound sort of disappointed? Meh... it was probably just me.

The game was slow going, both Jack and I had bad cards.

Jack yawned and set his cards down. "Not a very good game."

I yawned too then stretched. "I'm thinkin' about headin' back to Brooklyn tonight," I mentioned casually as I stood up to go.

Jack grabbed my arm. "Don't go."

I blinked. "Why not? I know things probably haven't calmed down quite yet, but I miss Brooklyn."

Jack pulled me back down into my seat. "Stay in Manhattan."

I frowned. "I don't see why I have to."

Jack's grip on me tightened. "Stay."

His grip wasn't his normal firm grip that said 'do as I say since I'm older.' It was more of a 'do as I say because you might get hurt if you don't listen to me.' It sent shivers up my spine. Was there something going on in Brooklyn?

I bit my lip a little. "Somet'ing wrong in Brooklyn?"

He loosened his grip on me a little. "Just stay here."

I sighed softly. "Can't you just tell me?"

Jack pursed his lips. For a moment I thought he was going to tell me, but then he just stood up and joined some guys that were playing cards at the next table over. Sheesh... if he wants me to stay, he should tell me why I should stay. His grip only explains that it's serious. It doesn't tell me how serious it'd be if I left for Brooklyn.

_Squeak._

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Hush and Mush pull up chairs at the table I was sitting at. "Hullo," I greeted.

Hush smiled at me. "Hi, Cat. How are you doing?"

I shrugged. "All right."

Hush cocked her head slightly. She opened her mouth to say something but then burst into soft giggles as Mush squeezed her hand playfully. I couldn't help smiling at the cute couple. I think Hush has got lovesick bad. Agh... that reminds me about Dash and Kid. Bother... I was hoping I could forget about that now. I let my eyes wander around the room, hoping for a new distraction. My eyes fell on Kid who was chilling over by the backstage with Skittery. Waaaaaaah... I turned back to Mush and Hush. Rats... they're talking. I glanced back at Jack. Naw, he's still playing cards. Don't want to bother him. I'll just slip outside for a bit maybe take a smoke or something.

* * *

><p>I sighed softly as I blew some out some smoke. It's an awful habit I picked up. I know I shouldn't but at times like this, it takes my mind off things. Once I finally make up my mind on things, I'll kick the habit. I put my cigarette back to my lips. The only thing smoking doesn't do is keep my mind off Dash. Maybe it's because of those times we smoked together. Oh Dash... why did I make you let me smoke?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>(5 years ago)_

_Puff... puff._

"What are you doin', Dash? Smokin'?" I asked as I sat beside him on the docks.

He glanced at me and nodded.

I held out my hand to him. "Give me one."

He ignored me and kept smoking.

I frowned and jabbed him with my bony elbow. "Dash."

"What?"

"Give me a cigarette."

Dash frowned at me and tossed his cigarette into the water. "No, you don't need ta be smokin'."

I huffed. "You smoke. So does Spot and the oder guys. Why can't I?"

"You are a goil."

"Don't bring that up! Don't forget your promise."

Dash sighed. "You don't need ta be smokin', Cat. It's an awful habit."

"I don't care."

"Cat, please don't." His blue eyes begged for me to say no, but I foolishly ignored them.

"Dash, the cigarette."

He pursed his lips and pulled out his box of cigarettes for me. "Here..."

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>I sighed through my nose. I was soo foolish back then. Why didn't I listen to Dash? And... why didn't he just stop me? He was too easy on me. Huh... maybe Spot is a good thing for me.<p>

"What's this?"

I coughed hard and dropped my cigarette. "Ow! Hey!" I turned around angrily into the light that Jack let out as he slipped into the alleyway.

"Cat?" he asked as he closed the door behind him making the alleyway dark once more.

I glanced at the ground. "Hi... Jack." Why did he suddenly decide to come out? Wasn't he still in the middle of a card game? Or have I been out here longer than I thought?

"Didn't know you smoked."

"Eh... it's an old habit."

"You shouldn't smoke, Cat."

"You smoke too," I retorted, trying to justify myself. I mean, so what if I smoke? Okay, maybe I am feeling a bit guilty... okay... majorly guilty.

I heard Jack sigh softly in the darkness. "Just because the guys do it don't mean you can. It ain't nice for a goil to be smokin'. Especially not a young lady like yaself."

My face flushed some. "Young lady?" I wonder if Dash... or Kid think of me that way.

"Yeah..." Jack's eyes met mine. "You're toining inta one you know. A pretty one at that."

"P-p-pretty?" I managed to spit out. Am I going mad? First Kid, now Jack? What is going on around here?

"Mhm."

Gah! What to say, what to say?! "Thanks?" Really stupid reply, Cat... Real stupid.

"You're welcome."

Yay... what now? Should the bonehead say something else now? "Do you think I'm as pretty as Sarah?" Wah! Where'd that come from?! Ooooo! You're a real bonehead now!

"You're prettier."

"Wha?" I was really _not _expecting that answer.

"I've always thought you were prettier."

"Eh? But Sarah-"

Jack put his finger on my lips. "She's a nice goil, but I like you better."

My face turns bright red for the hundredth time. Was today the day to confess your love and nobody informed me? I should check the calendar more often... "B-b-but," I stuttered. "you and Sarah, aren't y'all going out?"

I could faintly see Jack shake his head. "Naw... we're just friends, Cat."

Deja vu... Kid, now Jack. "Jack... you're not serious are you?"

Jack brushed his fingers against my cheek. "I'm serious."

Oh Jack! Why? Why do you have to do this to me too? I've always liked you too, but not like this! Come on, Jack. You like me like a little sister... not the other way. I took a step back from Jack. "Um... I'm gonna go inside. It feels a little chilly out here."

Jack let his hand fall to his side. "Okay," he replied softly.

Man, oh man! Why? Why me? Why not Sarah? Or Sky? Or Hush? Or anyone except me?! Maybe I should just come out and say I'm Dash's girl (even if I haven't decided about that) so the guys will leave me alone. But then... maybe, just maybe I really do like Kid or Jack back in the same way? Grrr, I need to get my head straightened out. I made my way back into Medda's but then turned back. If I wanted to set things right in my head, I'd be better off alone. I'll slip out the other door so Jack won't see me if he's still back there. I'm going to head to Brooklyn tonight though. I'll be able to think better if I head back home. Eh, the weather isn't looking good. It looks like rain. I better hurry if I want to make it before it began raining. I probably have told Jack I was leaving, but I didn't think it was that important to tell him. Not to mention I'd rather not talk to him again after that *cough* confession. Besides, nothing was wrong in Brooklyn, or he would have said it straight out, right? Besides, it's just a short walk to Brooklyn. What could possibly go wrong? I'll be fine.

* * *

><p>The streets were darker than normal as I made my way back home. I hope it doesn't start storming... Ow! Clumsy me. Ran into a pole. Ah, light from the bridge. Now I can actually see where I'm going! Stupid pole... I rubbed my side. The rain began to pour down as I crossed the bridge. I didn't like all this rain, but at least it wasn't storming yet. I hurried over to the nearest alleyway were I could dry off a little before continuing on to the lodge. Yuck... this rain was making the streets reek. I can't wait to get home and dry off and smell decent again. Oh, I hope Spot isn't there. He might get mad at me for coming back without Speed and Hush. Not to mention if it starts storming... I shuddered at the thought. I crossed my fingers. Spot couldn't be at the lodge. He just couldn't. I glanced up at the sky. Looks like it has stopped raining for now. I guess I better get a move on. I stepped back onto the street, but suddenly two arms grabbed me from behind. I gasped and nearly cried out, but the cry turned into a lump in my throat as I took in a familiar scent of tobacco.<p>

"If it isn't my daughter, Catherine."


	8. Editing UPDATE

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to note that I'm edited the chapters 1-7 so ya'll will need to reread them. ^^" Now that I got that editing done, I can work on the eighth and final chapter. I hope you don't mind the editing I've done to this story. Please look forward to the final chapter coming really really soon. ;)


	9. Chapter 8

Thunder rolled loudly above us as my father dragged me back to our house. I was too scared to fight him. My astraphobia was kicking in and my father had a scary look in his eye. My whole body was shaking in fear. How did he find me? Why didn't I just listen to Jack and stayed in Manhattan? I wish I could fight back. I don't want to return to this life again! I had this happen once, I don't want it to happen again! Anything but this!

"Thought you could escape me, didn't you? You really thought you could just leave me like that?"

"I..." Wait... probably shouldn't say anything, especially if he's drunk. One wrong word, and I might (most likely will) get hurt.

"I'll show you... I'll show you," he mumbled as he shoved me into the kitchen. He fumbled around on the other side of the house as I tried to move towards the door. The house was dark except for a lamp that was sitting on the kitchen table. It gave me enough light to give me a vague idea of what was all around me.

_Creak._

My father whirled around and swiftly moved toward the door. "Oh no, you don't."

A chill ran down my spine as I retreated back into the kitchen. My father had something in his hand and I don't want to find out what it is.

"Come here, Catherine."

I had nothing to protect myself with so I just thrust a chair toward my father. It hit him and made him stumble giving me just enough time to get to my bed and somewhat closer to the door.

"Agh!" I screamed as I fell face down onto the hard wood floor. I gritted my teeth as I managed to get onto my knees. Looks like I sprained my ankle while tripping around in the dark. Thanks to this injury, it's going to be harder to get away.

"Come here, _Catherine_."

Lightning flashed causing me to scream and cover my face.

_Creak!_

My father came closer.

Fear had me tight in its grip. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed again. I let loose a long scream. Couldn't this all just be a nightmare?!

"_Catherine_."

I screamed again and covered my ears.

My father came even closer as the lightning flash once again.

I tightened my grip on my head. Please make it all stop!

I glanced up to see my father wielded a dark object above his head as he managed to stumble toward me.

"No! Papa, please!" I screamed hoping that by calling him Papa would bring him back to his senses.

But he took no heed of my screams and cries as he took a step closer to me. I backed away from him and glanced around frantically for anything that could help defend me. Unfortunately, there was nothing and not to mention I was on the bedroom side of the house and my father was now on the kitchen side. There was no chance for me.

"Did you really think you could hide from me forever?"

My father seemed to grow in size as he advanced another step toward me. I clenched my eyes shut when suddenly I felt a rush of wind.

"What in world?!" he yelled.

Strong arms grabbed me and pulled me outside, into the rain. Everything was happening so fast... What was going on? Who was rescuing me? Was this all a dream after all? I opened my eyes and turned back towards my house, but I was suddenly pulled away.

"Hey! Lemme go!" I cried. "What's going on?"

"Cat, dis ain't the time!" Shooter yelled over the rain.

"But what's going on?!" I yelled back.

"Don't worry about it! You need ta get back ta the lodge and ice that ankle of yours."

"But-"

"No, buts!" He managed to half carry/half drag me far enough away from the house to keep me from going back.

I shivered and put my wet arms around myself in a poor attempt to warm myself. "Can you tell me now?"

The rain began to die down as Shooter sighed through his nose. "I really can't say, Cat."

I sneezed. "Pwease? Whoeba came in dere bethides you thaved my thkin."

"You'll probably find out soon enough. Come on... we should hurry before you catch a cold."

"I fink I awready got one."

* * *

><p>I was all curled up in my bunk surrounded by blankets and had cup of hot tea in my hands as I kept bugging Shooter. "Thooter, pwease?"<p>

He crossed his arms. "No."

I huffed. "Wath it Thpeed?"

He sniffed a laugh. "No."

I pursed my lips some. "Thwingthot?"

"Er... not exactly."

I cocked my head. "Not exactwy?"

"Get some rest."

"Tell me firtht."

He blew out the candle that lit the room. "_Goodnight_, Cat."

In the darkness, I glared at him. Didn't I have a right to know ho saved my life? I huffed again and set my cup onto the small table beside my bunk. Who on earth could it be? Kid perhaps? Naw... I doubt he even knew I left Manhattan. Jack? No, he didn't know I left either. Who could be left? Spot maybe? But why would he do that? Not to mention how would he know I came back from Brooklyn? Come to think of it, I don't think he knows where I use to live. Hmmm... this is all quite puzzling. I yawned. Sleep seems to be finally taking over. Oh great! What on earth am I going to do about tomorrow?! I got a sprained ankle and probably a cold on top of that. Rats... I'm probably going to be stuck inside the lodge. Or maybe I'll be lucky and just have a sprained ankle when I wake up.

* * *

><p>"Time to get up! The presses are starting to roll!"<p>

I groaned as I got up groggily. Mr. Anderson was about as bad as Mr. Kloppman when it came to mornings.

"You feelin' well enough ta sell today, Cat?" Shooter asked as he stopped beside my bunk.

"I t'ink I'm all wight," I replied. "I just feel a bit thtuffy. I should be well enough ta sell a bit."

Shooter nodded. "You should go back to Manhattan and sell."

"What?" I whined. "I jutht got back here!"

"Spot's orders."

I grumbled under-breath as I got ready. I was looking forward to finally getting to sell in my old spot, but noooooo, I have to go back to Manhattan. Eeeesh...thanks a lot Spot.

* * *

><p>It was misting softly by the time I got my papes. I was starting to wish I stayed at the lodge. My ankle is killing me and my cold is getting worse.<p>

"Hey, Cat. You all right?"

I glanced at Jack. "You think? I'th got a thtuffy nose anth my ankle ith killing me. I want to go back to Bwooklyn."

Jack pursed his lips. "I'll sell for you."

I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine. I'th got to thell."

Jack gave me a worried look. "You sure? I don't think you want your ankle to swell up."

"It'll be otay." I sneezed.

Jack shook his head and pulled my papes away from me.

"Hey!"

"Go to Manhattan lodge. I'm sellin' for ya."

"But Jack!" I whined.

"The lodge, Cat," he commanded firmly.

No choice... better go. He's right anyways. If I try to sell, I'm gonna have an ankle the size of two baseballs. That'll be painful... let's go to the lodge.

_ACHOO!_

I rubbed my nose as I hobbled along. I hate colds and stupid sprained ankles. I can't wait to get back to the lodge. I quickened my pace.

"Whoa!"

I grunted as I fell backward.

"I'm thorry," I apologized as I stood up and looked up into a familiar pair of hazel eyes belonging to a young man who looked to be in his early twenties.

"Cat!" The young man brightened as he helped me up.

"I'm thorry... Do I know you?" I asked.

The young man laughed. "I suppose I do look a lot different than the last time you saw me."

Right... I don't ever remember seeing him before. This guy is strange.

"Cat, it's me Dash."

"DATH?!"

Dash laughed again. "Yes, it's me."

"You're... tall," was the first thing I could spit out.

"You expected me to stay the same height forever?" Dash asked jokingly and tapped my hat playfully.

"Well no, but I didn't think you'd thoot up wike a weed. And why are you here anywayth?"

"You didn't get my letter?"

"Your letter?" I blinked. "I er don't know... I've been livin' in Manhattan for the patht few dayth."

"Oh... I see," he said quietly, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I'm really thorry, Dash. It's nice theein' you again though. I never thought you'd come back."

Dash smiled a little. "Hey, you want to go to Tibby's?"

Tibby's? Well... I was getting a little hungry and it has been quite some time since I've gone there. Why not?

"Sure but I thould head to the Manhattan lodge afterwardth."

Dash nodded. "How are things goin' back in Brooklyn?"

I shrugged.

"Somet'ing wrong?"

I hesitated. Should I tell him about my father? No... better let it pass. He might ask more questions and find out about my scar. I quickly shook my head. "Nothin' ith wrong. I jutht don't know thince I haven't been dere in awhile."

"Your nose is awfully red."

I glared up at Dash. "I'th got a colb."

He chuckled softly. "Nice 'lithp.'"

"Not punny!"

It was rather awkward as Dash and I ate. I guess it is probably because we haven't seen each in so long. Or maybe... no, that couldn't possibly happen, right? Haha... silly me. There's no way I've lost feelings for him. I'll always be his girl. Always... Gah! What's wrong with me? Have I really lost my love for Dash?

"Somethin' wrong, Cat?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

Dash pursed his lips. "You're just starin' at me like you're daydreamin'."

I could feel my cheeks turn pink. "Thorry... I gueth it'th jutht my colb bothering me. I thould head to the lodge."

I stood up but Dash grabbed my arm and pulled my back into my seat.

"No... just stay a little longer."

I bit my lip a little. "Otay..."

Dash shifted a little awkwardly. "Cat, I want to talk to you about somethin'."

"Otay, thoot then."

Dash frowned a little. "I'm serious, Cat."

Now it was my turn to shift awkwardly. "Otay?"

He pulled out something from his pocket. "Cat... No, I mean Catherine. Agh..." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Catherine, I just wanted to er... ask you." He started shifting again. "Oh bother." He grabbed my hand and put something cold and metallic into it. "Would... would you marry me?"

I slowly opened my hand, revealing a ring. It was... beautiful. How on earth could Dash afford this?! I glanced at him. He was blushing and shifting awkwardly once again. I could feel myself start to blush. He looked really cute like that... but this feeling, it wasn't quite like it was back then.

I swallowed and licked my dry lips. I couldn't say yes... but I couldn't say no either. I sighed to myself. Guys... they seriously don't give a girl time to think!

"Dis is kinda thudden, Dath... Could you, um, gibe me thome time to think about it?"

He shifted once again. "Uh sure... I'm stayin' at the hotel at Harlem."

"Otay..." I looked down at the ring in my hand. "Here'th your ring back." I held it out to him.

He stood up and shook his head. "Keep it." He gave me his awkward but cute smile. "I'll be seeing you later." He paid our bill and left, leaving me with an engagement ring.

Oh curse it all! What am I going to do with this ring? I can't exactly just wear it, and I might lose it if I just keep it in my pocket. Oh Dash! Why?!

"Cat?"

"AGH!" I leaped out of my chair in surprise and nearly dropped the ring. (It's not really mine yet.)

Jack raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of the ring. "What's that?"

I glanced at the ring. "Well er..."

"Let's talk about it outside."

I nodded and let Jack lead me out. I was surprised that he didn't just stop outside but kept going until we made it to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Sooo..." Jack trailed off.

"Dash proposed to me..."

Jack coughed hard. "He's back?"

I nodded as I gazed into the river. "But what am I goin' to do, Jack? I got two oder boyth in lobe wit' me."

Jack blinked and cocked his head. "Two other ones?"

"Kid and you."

Jack coughed hard. "_Me_?"

"Yeah, you. I know."

"I have no clue what you're talkin' about, Cat."

"Don't pway wit' me! You know exactwy what I'm thalkin' about. Don't you remember? Latht night?"

"Last night?" Jack smacked his forehead. "You took what I said wrong! I meant it as a bruder!"

I turned pink. "Eh? For weal?"

"Yeah?"

"B-but," I stuttered. "All the thuff you thaid about Tharah?"

Jack laughed. "Like I said last night we're just friends. She ain't quite my type."

I turned a shade red. "Me bein' pwetty?"

"I still think that."

Errr... I coughed.

"You really thought on dat one too hard. What's up wit' dose sorts of thoughts in your head?"

"W-wike I thaid. Wit' Dath and Kid confethin' their lobe all the thudden, it'th got me on edge. I mean, why me and why now?"

Jack shrugged. "I can't say."

I sneezed. "Bleck... I t'ink I'm gonna head back to the lodge. It ith getting' cold out here."

"Good idea. You really shouldn't be out here wit' a cold like that. You'll only make it worse."

I rolled my eyes. "Whateba you thay, big bwother."

* * *

><p>As soon as I got to the lodge, I just plopped down on a bunk and stared at the ring Dash gave me. Should I say yes? Or... should I say no? Now that I think about it... how much time is he going to give me to make this decision?! I kind of have other stuff on my mind that I need to sort out, like my whole Kid trouble and not to mention Spot plus orange head troubles... and then there's whoever rescued me from my father. Oh! That's a thought... not likely to be true, but it's worth thinking about. Maybe, just maybe, the whoever saved me from my father was the same kid who saved me from drowning that one time? Okay, perhaps I'm wishing for too much. But... but I can't help wishing... and wanting to find that kid again.<p>

_ACHOO!_

I jolted awake. Who on earth just sneezed so loud? Oh wait... haha that was me. Bonehead... Well, at least no one is around to see me wonder who just sneezed. Man... embarrassing. I stretched some and massaged my ankle some. It's looking a lot better now that I've rested. Maybe it won't give me any trouble as I head back to Brooklyn. I tested my weight on it. Agh... hurts a little but not too much to keep me from leaving. I glanced at the stairs. Ugh, that isn't going to be fun. Oh well, once I get back to Brooklyn, I won't be climbing anymore steps. Gingerly, I made my way down the steps, trying not to put too much weight on my sprained ankle.

"Cat? What are you doing?"

"Huh?" I glanced up only to misjudge the distance of the next step causing me to fly straight into (of all people!) Kid Blink.

"OW!" I yowled.

Kid grunted and managed to get into a sitting position. Unfortunately, that put us in an even more awkward situation. We were now almost nose to nose... and well... mouth to mouth.

"Kid... um..." I managed to whisper as I could feel my face flush.

Kid turned bright red and coughed awkwardly as he tilted his head away from me.

I titled back as well. "Ur... you really thouldn't thurprithe people when dey are tryin' to go down the thairs."

"Sorry..."

I glanced down at my ankle. Oooo... that looks like it's going to hurt later.

Kid quickly straightened. "Is your ankle all right?"

"Yeah, I think tho. AGH!" I accidentally conked heads with Kid.

Seriously... what's up with us to being so clumsy when we're with each other?

"You okay?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"I t'hink tho."

He helped me get onto my feet. "You going out?"

"Yeah. I wath thinkin' 'bout heabing back to Brookwyn."

"So soon?" He gave me a sad almost puppy dog look.

I tried my best to ignore him. "Yeth. I mith Brookwyn. Mahattan ith nice and all but I mith home."

He pursed his lips. "Shouldn't you wait for your ankle to heal?"

"I'll be fine."

He frowned. "No you won't."

"Yeth I will!"

"You're ankle is swellin'!"

"No it ain't!"

"Look at it!"

I glanced down. Okay... it _was _swelling but not that bad. Ugh... my head is spinning. Oh no! Don't spin now! Not with Kid! Nooooo! Please! Please! Please!

The ceiling spun and blackness soon took over. (Sigh... my body never listens to me in these types of situations.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_Updated finally! :D Thought it'd end here but it seems Cat had other "plans." ^^;;

Oh and please check out my profile. :) I post updates on all the stories I'm working on and stuff like that. XD I also have a poll that I'd really like for you to vote on if you can spare a moment. ^^ And as always I appreciate all of you who read, review, favorite, and/or follow this story and my other stories. You don't know how much it encourages me! :D

**Author's Response to Reviews (I'm sorry if I missed some peoples... this editing thing made me lose some of the past responses to past reviews so please forgive me! ):**

_katemac5-You can't end it so soon! This story is too good to end this quickly. You should write a sequel! (Chapter 7)_

Heheh... this didn't end up being the last chapter so it looks like you'll be able to enjoy it longer. XD Aaaand to be honest I've been planning a sequel for awhile. ^^"

_Ron W.312-Oh...my...word...that was the greatest way to start a story! I have no clue how I didn't find it earlier. Can't wait to read the rest!_

Aw thanks! I really appreciate it. ^o^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

I just wanted to thank you guys for all the follows, favorites, and reviews that I have got on all my Newsies fanfictions. They mean alot to me. But I have to make an apology... an unfortunate event has happened and has made loving the Newsies fandom very difficult for me. So I am afraid I will not be able to update any of my Newsies fanfictions for an unknown period of time. I really would love to update my stories especially since I got my documents back but unfortunately the little 'event' has hurt me quite deeply so I am unable to update without breaking down.

Thank you for understanding... please accept my poor apology and pray for a speedy recovery from this hurt. Thanks again.

~Asian-Inkwell


End file.
